Everything He Wants
by Marvel
Summary: Loki meets a woman who can give him the two things he's always wanted: a throne and an army. And if he must marry a startlingly beautiful woman in the balance so be it. She hands him Asgard on a plate, and has an unexpected effect on him.
1. Chapter 1

His first impression of her as she stepped around the tangled weeds and into the dappled sunlight of the overhanging trees and remnants of the long lost roof was that she was indeed a born ruler. False bravado or not she carried herself like a queen.

His second impression was that, by Asgardian standards, she was absolutely beautiful.

Her long blond hair fell in perfect ringlets down to her waist. Her nose was small and straight, her cheekbones high and aristocratic, her eyes ice blue and steady. Her long robes hid her silhouette but as she walked the robes fell back against her to show a slim figure.

She didn't step right up to him where he lounged against the wall of the ancient abandoned building, taking a circuitous route to him. She inclined her head to him as she finally approached. "Loki, I am complimented you accepted my invitation."

He nodded in return. "It was far too tempting to pass up." He straightened and began to circle her slowly. "An unknown entity offering me my heart's desire."

She turned her head to follow his movement and when she couldn't follow him any longer she turned to face him, hands folded properly in front of her. There was no stiffening of her fingers or tightness in her shoulders that indicated he made her nervous. "Your heart's desire is so simple?"

He scoffed. "You find a throne to be simple?"

She smiled warmly. "Simple enough for me. I was born into mine."

"You are a Queen then?"

"So my subjects tell me."

He stopped circling to narrow his eyes. "What race?"

"Ah, straight to the point. I am Sheerdan."

He laughed outright then, which made her tilt her head and raise an eyebrow. "Some throne."

"You might be surprised."

"The Sheerdan would attack Odenheim occasionally. Always small forces that were easily repelled."

"I assure you, in the last seven thousand years no Asgardian has faced a full blooded Sheerdan."

"Then what were the raiding parties?"

"Distractions. Half breeds, mostly. To keep you from looking for us."

"How many are you then?"

"Ten million."

He gave her a disbelieving look which made her smile broadly.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Moving, constantly. But I've had enough. I want a home for our people."

"And to do that you're willing to give me an army?"

"I'm willing to give you a kingdom. And this is where our interests align."

"How so?"

She didn't speak, considering him for long moments, then turned her back on him to look slowly around the open space. "Where are you really?"

"I beg your pardon?" She didn't turn to him so he moved in front of her. "I'm right here."

She rolled her eyes, then looked at him. "I understand you would be unwilling to disclose your location. You didn't know whether to expect an attack or not. I think it's clear now I'm no true threat to you."

"I know how much of a threat a simple woman can be. I've trained with Sif."

She shrugged. "I want to look you in the eye. I've not taken offence thus far but my patients are coming to an end. No illusions." The man in front of her shrugged and disappeared, materializing in his original position, still leaning back against the wall with one leg propped on the crumbling brick. She turned to face him with a smile. "That's much better."

"You can see through my illusions?"

She paused to consider. "Not exactly. I can just…sense that it's empty."

He approached her. "Impressive." He looked her up and down. "So is this an illusion or do you actually look like this?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your appearance is…a bit too on the nose from an Asgardian perspective."

"Ah." She nodded. "Well that is our curse."

"Not how most Asgardians would see it."

"Yes, well, when you're trying to make your own quiet settlement and the rape and pillage crowd shows up it doesn't lead to good things." She wrapped her cloak more firmly around herself. "In fact it pushes you nearly to the brink of extinction and forces you to go into hiding."

"We are a bit more evolved than the 'rape and pillage' group was," he offered.

"I was hoping, although it's not usually something you want to stake your kingdom on." She shrugged. "That doesn't change that I wouldn't spare any tears seeing members of the Asgardian Royal Court in chains."

He grinned. "I like you more already. What is your name?"

She smiled back at him, looking him full in the eyes. "Deara."

"Deara." He nodded. "Lovely name. So what makes you think you have an army that would follow an Asgardian prince?"

"Well there is a hook to it. There are certain oaths you'd have to take."

"Sounds simple enough."

She laughed. "Not even nearly."

"So what oaths?"

Now it was her turn to circle him. "Well consider, I have my failings. I wasn't raised to rule exactly. My brothers were meant to take the throne. I may know how to lead but I know nothing about military strategy. I have no cunning in that area."

"Fortunately cunning is my specialty," Loki said.

"So I hear." She picked at the embroidery on one of his sleeves. "What I need is a king."

He inclined his head. "Are you suggesting…"

"In our society the Queen can rule. She can make laws, order the people. But the army can only be controlled by the King. Whom they will follow to the last man."

"And I would become King by…"

"Marrying the Queen, that is correct." She cast him a furtive glance.

He studied her, his face blank. Finally he nodded. "Very well. I suppose I could manage that."

One eyebrow rose. "That easily?"

"You doubt your powers of persuasion?"

She shrugged. "I thought you'd like to think about it at least."

"No thought necessary. You offer me everything I want. If I must marry a startlingly beautiful woman on the balance, I suppose I shall have to suffer the consequence."

She shook her head. He offered his arm and she took it. "I heard you were charming."

"I apologize. You've caught me off guard. I'll demonstrate the extent of my powers in due time."

"Well, if you are agreeable, we could go to my shuttle. I could take you to my ship. You may stay if you would like. I can give you some idea of what you're agreeing to. Let you read the oaths and such."

"I would like that," he said. "Perhaps I could see your warriors. I would like to learn some of your history."

"I doubt there's anything in a language you'd understand. We could do something about that." She smiled up at him. "I could read to you."

He watched her weave her way through the brush. Despite her long robes the brambles seemed almost to bend away from her, going out of their way to avoid her graceful steps.

"Would you like that?" he asked. "Sounds like a bit of a bother for a Queen."

She shrugged. "I used to read to my little sisters. I enjoyed those nights, before they decided they had outgrown such things."

"Do you have much by way of family?"

She shook her head. "Not much. I had two brothers but they are no longer with us. My parents grew old and died. I had four sisters. One stayed in a kingdom she liked, married a man she met. I do miss her, but she had to carve her own life."

"Why are you Queen then, and not one of them?"

She gave him a dazzling smile. "I'm the eldest. The other two are still young and silly. Not nearly responsible enough to look out for our people." She looked into the distance. "I always knew I was for this life. Whether it was our people or a marriage to a foreign Prince. But I do love my people best." She paused to look up at him. "I suppose I get both this way." She glanced up ahead and smiled. "Ah, here we are."

Men in dark leather that glared at Loki pulled back the branches and offered her a hand to help her step over the last of the tangles roots, but already in possession of her hand, Loki brushed past them and helped her make the step himself. She nodded her thanks to him, walking up the ramp into the small ship.

"Ignore them," she advised as she took a seat and the men began locking down hatches and pressing buttons. "They're still pouting that I left them behind."

Loki took a seat himself. "It wasn't a terribly clever move. You were rather exposed."

"Well, if I'm expecting you to trust me I have to prove my trust to you first don't I?" She took a goblet one of the men placed before her. Loki sniffed his before sipping. "Or perhaps I wasn't nearly as exposed as you think."

He looked at her curiously with what attention he could spare after trying to keep the contents of the drink in his cup while the craft lurched off the ground.

She sipped again as the flight smoothed. "It's called Tearan. Honeyed wine. What do you think?"

"Rather sweet for my taste, but not entirely unpleasant," he said.

She set down her glass and lay her head on her palm studying him. "Well at least you're honest."

"In some things," he said.

"Yes, that is rather better." At his confused look she shrugged. "How droll, a man who always says what he thinks." Her eyes slipped behind him. She stood and went to the glass, motioning for him to follow. "Come see."

The window wasn't large so he had to stand close to her, looking over her shoulder as the large glowing ship came into view, lurking behind the large moon of the planet they had just left.

"How many of your people are on it?"

"All of them."

"Is that wise? If you're concerned about your people continuing to put them all in one place isn't the best way to see to it you aren't all captured."

She nodded. "True, but we cling to one another. We're more powerful together."

"Ten million people. How many are trained fighters?"

"Hm, official fighting force would be around half. The men, obviously. The women know how to fight, defend themselves." She smirked. "Some of the greatest powers of our people rest in the female line."

"I have known many great women in my time," he said. "My mother chief among them."

She nodded. "I have heard great things of her. I was sorry to hear of her passing. She seems the sort I'd have liked."

"From what I've seen so far I would agree." He looked at her. "The power to lead ten million people she would have admired."

"I'd save the admiration for when I find my people a home."

"A worthy task. How many generations of men have failed?"

"Three. Four barely saved us from extinction. I will need a good king at my side. Someone clever and cunning."

"Then I am proud to say you have found him."

"We are docking, my Queen," one of the men said.

She nodded, going to the door. "I hope you're prepared."

"For what precisely?" he asked as the door slid open.

She strode forward into the light, smiling brightly, leaving him no choice but to follow.

The color alone nearly blinded him. He couldn't begin to guess how many people were crowded into the small hall wearing cloaks in every color imaginable, all screaming as they stepped into the yellow light.

Ten girls rushed them, blond hair flying and twittering giggles filling the air. "Deara, I can't believe you did it."

"Did you really convince him?"

"Has he agreed to marry you?"

"He is quiet as handsome as they say isn't he?"

"He's so tall."

"And dark."

"I've never seen anyone like him."

"Nor are you likely to again if you smother him," Deara put in, holding up her arm to shield him. "Back, chicks. You're not the only ones that wish to see him." She hauled the girls aside, waving to the crowd. "I present you your future King." The crowd cheered and she turned to him. "I offer you a new name, Loki nor Sheerdan."

He smiled at the cheering crowd. "I take it gladly."

She sighed as they finally waded through the crowd of adoring subjects and the doors pressed closed behind her. "Don't mistake me, I do love them, but their enthusiasm can be exhausting."

"I found it entirely satisfactory," he assured her.

"Everything you would wish?"

"And more. They will fight for me?"

"When you are King," she said, walking down the hall, leaving him to follow. "They call this the Grand Wing. Only the greatest of the nobles here." She paused to blink into the darkness. "Once it was only my family." Shaking her head she soldiered on, past the armored men with swords. "My door is three down," she said as she walked to the double doors, throwing them open.

He raised his eyebrows at her as he walked past. "Should I take that as an invitation?"

"You should take it as a kind gesture should you need anything." She closed the door on the scowling guard. "Our wedding night will come soon enough." She gestured around the room. "This was my eldest brother's room." She watched him explore the space, touching the fine draperies and huge desk, eyeing the large bed, peaking into the bath. "Are you tired?" she asked when he came back around. "Hungry?"

"I would like to see the documents you mentioned."

She went to the desk, opening the top drawer and began removing scrolls. "The charters and laws of our people going back two generations. It should give you a complete picture of the current system. You should know, while the King has use of the military, and he can certainly make suggestions, it's the Queen that makes the laws and rules governing the people."

"Why is that?"

"Our nature. You'll understand more when you know more about me. That will do for the basics I think. Oh, yes, this." She pulled out a few pages covered in writing. "Wedding vows. Since you become King in the same ceremony there is a set of vows that follow that as well. It's more or less the same vow I took when coming to the throne. A few more lines about military than law. Feel free to make a few notes if you like. We can discuss it later. Since you are foreign we may be able to make a few changes, although the council won't like it."

"You have a council?"

She nodded. "No one can see everything, be everywhere, someone must give you information."

"How much power do they have?"

"Only information, strictly speaking." She nodded to the scrolls. "Your task is set. The guards outside can get you whatever you need. You can join us for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Us?"

"Oh, I am certain my sisters will be glued to my side until the wedding. Sleep well, my future husband."


	2. Chapter 2

He went to her door at what he considered a relatively early hour of the morning. The giggling inside told him her sisters had already found their way. With a withering look at the guard he knocked.

"Come," a voice called.

She was sitting at a small table with several dishes before her. She smiled up at him and motioned him over. "Come eat." She held up a pastry with berries on top. "These are my favorite."

He sat opposite her, taking one and biting into it, nodding. "For a population without a planet you do have a lot of produce."

She shrugged. "We have agreements with various worlds. We provide things they need."

"What sort of things?"

"Fabric mostly. Armor. The men work well with leather, the women knitting or embroidery. When I can get them to sit still for a moment!" she called toward the girls that had begun chasing each other around the bed. She shook her head at him. "Youthful and silly, as promised." She smiled as she wiped at the purple stain around her mouth. "So then, I imagine you have questions."

He nodded. "Just a little…clarification."

"Of course."

"I see no provision for divorce."

She chuckled. "Anxious to be rid of me already?"

"I like to know my options."

She nodded, folding the napkin in her lap. "This belongs to our..ability. Divorce almost never happens in this world. We're bonded too closely to separate. Being apart for a period of time can be physically painful."

He raised his eyebrows. "And it will be for me as well?"

"To be perfectly honest I have not a clue. To my knowledge your people and mine have never joined. I will be…aware of you. Sense you. Know how close you are, whether you're well or not."

He drummed his fingers on the table studying her. "That sounds distracting."

She shook her head. "Tickle in the back of your mind. Very easy to block out."

"You'll be able to read my mind?"

She laughed. "Not at all. I'll know it's stronger when you're close and weaker when you're far. I'll know if you are in pain or upset in the vaguest of ways. Far from reading minds."

"How can you be so sure if you've never been married before?"

"I have something similar with my family." She motioned to the two behind them that had settled to chattering over a piece of lace.

"All right, accepting that, divorce is possible?"

She nodded. "In the odd chance that the couple decides they would like one, they petition…well usually the queen. I'd have to look it up to be certain but I believe in the case of the royal couple it would be the council."

"But it is possible?"

"Of course it is."

"What other…abilities do you have? There were some vague references."

"We can pass our memories on to others. Through the female line. And we can let others view them."

"Anyone?"

She nodded. "Including you. I've collected as many as I dare. Seems the ruler should after all. And they come with the emotions. You see, when I speak of the pain that Asgard caused our people it is fresh to me as if I'd lived it. As if my daughters were taken. As if I was stripped from my family and enslaved myself."

"How did you get those memories?"

"Some of them escaped and came back to us. Not many."

"Why hold on to such unpleasant thoughts?"

She sighed. "Sometimes that's all that gives you strength." He nodded, glancing down at the papers before him. "And there is one other thing."

"Yes?"

The girls suddenly seemed intensely interested, standing behind their sister and giggling expectantly. His eyes narrowed.

"This particular gift comes from my people. Another reason we band together. It's something only the Queen holds, and the stronger our people are, and the more of them there are, the stronger my powers become. If we are to add Asgard to my subjects my power would increase."

"I am versed in magic."

The girls twittered and this time she laughed as well.

She glanced toward the door to her bathroom, which closed with a resounding slam that made the girls giggle again.

He shook his head and folded his arms. "Is that supposed to impress me?"

She calmly sipped a steaming cup of something that smelled like mint. "Go open it."

With a sigh he stood and tugged hard on the handle. The door didn't give a millimeter. Giving her a look he started to pull on the handle with his full weight. She looked evenly back at him.

"All right." He stocked back across the room and picked up a butter knife. "I learned long ago what brawn cannot overcome a keen mind can." Turning back to the door she watched levelly as he pulled the hinges and stepped back, giving the door a firm tug.

Beyond the girls' renewed laughter and Deara's taking another bite of her breakfast nothing happened.

"Feel free to use your magic," she suggested.

"Very well." He glanced at the girls. "You may want to shield your eyes. This will be bright."

With a flash fire erupted from his fingertips and crawled up the door.

She watched it dissipate against the ceiling without so much as a scorch mark.

He turned to her. "You're doing this?"

She nodded.

He walked up to the door and pressed his hand to it, his eyes widening. "Trying to transport through it now?" she asked as she sipped again. He nodded, pushing harder. "It's not going to work."

"I'm beginning to see that." He turned toward her, studying her a moment. "What else can you do?"

She stood and strode toward him. Suddenly he felt himself lifted and pressed to the wall. The girls at the table howled with laughter.

It wasn't particularly rough or jarring. The hold was actually very gentle. But as he pressed against it he realized he couldn't so much as twitch a finger nor lift his foot, although his head did seem to be free. If you didn't mind being pinned to the wall two feet off the ground it was actually a comfortable stance.

She stood, watching him struggle, then start flipping through spells in his head. He even turned himself completely invisible but her eyes never left him.

Feeling a bit reckless he brought himself back into their sight and turned his eyes on her. Flames sprang up around her. While her hair rose in the first rush of heat her clothing settled quickly back into place as the fire raged.

"Not easily distracted," he said with approval. "This is how you knew my image was a projection?"

She nodded and he felt the bonds settling him gently back on his feet, then disappear. "I knew there was nothing there to take hold of."

"And magic cannot break through it?"

"I've not found any yet that can."

He tilted his head and watched her. "So my brother? And his hammer?"

"I have no reason to believe it would not be the same."

He circled her again. "At last. Someone who can match the unmovable force." She shrugged and smiled up at him as grinned down at her, the first true smile she'd seen. "You are magnificent."

She gave him her first true smile back, cocking one eyebrow and leaning close to whisper, "You have not yet seen the full scope."

"I look forward to it," he answered.

For a long moment neither looked away. Finally one of the girls cleared her throat. "Aren't you supposed to be making wedding plans?"

She rolled her eyes and returned to her seat. "If the vows are to your liking, we can turn to the matter of your personal butler. I had the council bring forth a few names. You may interview them if you like. They served my brothers and father. They know their craft and shall serve honorably, discretely, and well." She offered him the paper.

He barely looked at it. "Whomever you feel is worthy shall be acceptable. How quickly can the wedding take place?"

"A few days. My dress is more or less complete, but something will have to be made for you. The vows to be memorized."

"They are now," he said with a smirk.

"That just leaves the knot and the dance," her sister said, snatching a flat cake from the table.

"The first dance is always the same. We can work on that. Although if you would let me lead you, I have every faith you could fake it."

"Lead me?"

"With my abilities. A little push here, a tug there."

"I think I would prefer to learn it properly." She hid a smile behind a bite of her breakfast. "Dancing was never my favorite activity but it was not unheard of. I am capable."

"I'm not laughing at that," she assured him.

"Then what?"

"The irony of a man I just had pinned to a wall but will not allow me to lead him in a dance."

A smile traced his lips. "I imagine boundaries will come in time." He took a bite of the first thing to find his hand on the table. "What is the knot?"

"Traditional weddings involve a man weaving a love knot into the bride's hair before the wedding. You use a ribbon and I cut a lock of your hair that is weaved in. It's a complicated process, and we tend to be very superstitious about it."

"If it falls out in less than a week he will die before the year is up," the younger sister said.

"If it comes undone she will die in childbirth."

"That is…oddly specific," he said.

"Just put a bit of effort into learning it and all will be well."

"Are you going to be tying one into my hair at the same time?" he asked.

"No, actually she will crown you," the younger sister said.

"I like the sound of that."

"With flowers," his intended added.

"That's less exciting," he said.

She shook her head and wiped her mouth with her napkin one last time. "I'll send your servant to you when he is located. The dance master can help practice this evening if that is acceptable."

"It is."

"Is there anything else you would like?"

"A tour of the ship perhaps? To see the warriors?"

She nodded, standing to smooth her skirts. "I can take you to see the training ground at lunch. We can do a bit of a tour then." She snapped at the girls who quickly stood. "We have business to attend to. I shall see you soon."

He caught her hand as she moved to leave. She stopped short, turning curious eyes on him. With a sparkle in his eyes and a grin on his face he raised her hand to his lips. "I look forward to it."

With a blush in her cheeks she nodded and swept her giggling sisters out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

At midday a knock on his door tore him from his intense study of a book pulled at random from the shelves. Too impatient to wait for anyone to translate the reading with a few hints from his new butler he had been attempting, with limited to success, to learn at least to read the new language. He knew eventually he would have to and considered himself fortunate to be saying his wedding vows in the Asgardian language (although being head of the nine realms many people spoke it anyway).

Happy to set the book aside he rose to answer his door with a bow. At the sound of the gasp he looked up to find not his future bride but the older and slightly less silly of his future sisters in the doorway holding a covered plate.

"Ah," he greeted. "I assume my intended is otherwise occupied?"

"Yes, matters of state. She sends her apologies and she asked me to bring you your lunch. Which is a delicacy for us."

"Thank you," he said, motioning her into the room. He followed her as she went to set the plate on the table. "I wondered if you could assist me with something."

She stopped and turned to him wide eyed and squeaked out, "What?"

"Nothing demanding," he assured her. "I wondered if you would give me a little insight into the dance master I will be seeing this evening."

"Oh." She looked down, twining her hands into her skirt. "Him."

He nodded, picking up a chalice and sipping. "Demanding?"

"That's putting it lightly," she muttered, then her eyes widened and she put a hand to her mouth. "I mean-"

He shook his head and offered her a smile that colored her cheeks. "Your honesty is appreciated. Perhaps you could give me an introduction to the dance steps? I would like to impress your sister." He paused when she looked down and bit her lip. "That is if you know it."

"Oh, every girl in the kingdom knows it."

"Then why do you hesitate?"

"It's a bit…intimate." He paused to consider that. He'd been warned that his new kingdom was a bit squeamish about public displays. He had the feeling feasts in the great hall of Asgard were going to be very different under their rule.

He nodded his agreement. "Well I would not wish to make you uncomfortable. I thank you for-"

"Maybe if we wore gloves?" she broke in, blushing as she realized she had interrupted. "Then we couldn't actually…technically…touch exactly."

"I would be agreeable to that." As she dug sky blue cotton gloves out of a pocket he went to the closet. "I believe I saw…yes." He came back tugging on dark leather gloves.

She twittered and he looked at her expectantly. "Those are riding gloves," she said with a giggle.

Several clever responses and rather suggestive comments came to mind but he abstained, considering that the girl would most likely flee in mortification or fall into a dead faint. "I suppose they will do."

She nodded her agreement and came to stand in the middle of the room, waving for him to join her, fluffing her skirts. "Well, first you bow of course." She dropped into a deep curtsy and he gave her the bow of one noble prince meeting a princess. She smiled and looked at him through her eyelashes. "Now, the dance master always says it's all in the eyes. That you must…seduce with a look. Whatever that means," she added as color rose in her cheeks.

"Perhaps that can wait for your sister as well," he suggested.

"Yes, that would be best. Just remember you maintain eye contact as much as possible."

"Understood. What is next?"

"Well first you step up and circle facing one another. Our right arms should touch, shoulder to wrist." They both took a step forward and she swept into the opposite direction. "Well, my shoulder obviously. You're rather too tall for that."

He nodded, watching her as they circled once. While she tried to steady her arm her instinct to shy away made it difficult and he attempted to keep his distance. She stopped when they'd made one turn and twirled. He stayed in step with her and let his left shoulder come up to hers. "Then you step in the other direction." They circled again. "Now with your hands touching." She raised her right hand. "Palm and fingertips should touch, and there should be space between." He complied, circling and when she turned he raised his other hand and circled again. She nodded. "You're rather good at this."

"Thank you. Perhaps it's compliments of my excellent teacher."

She blushed again and looked down, shaking her head a bit. "Then you turn away, and you each go find a new partner." She turned her back on him and walked across the room to curtsy.

"Whom are you supposed to choose?"

"The most attractive person there," she said.

"So I might choose you," he offered.

Her eyes widened and despite the fact that she'd stopped moving she stumbled a step backward. "Me?"

"It seems appropriate. I've hardly seen a woman more becoming than your sister, but if I were going to have a second choice her family would be the most obvious candidates." She blushed again. "And I know you are a capable dancer."

She smiled and scuffed a silk slipper against the marble floor. "I thank you for the compliment." She paused and looked past him out the windows. "And I accept your invitation."

He nodded agreeably and she shook herself. "So your partner steps forward, and you circle shoulder to shoulder again." She pantomimed circling with a partner, and turning and circling again. He did the same.

She paused again and he waited patiently. "Then you step away from your partner and walk…purposefully over to her." He stepped across the room. She refused to meet his gaze, circling again. "You step up to her and…place your palm on her cheek, to recapture her attention." He reached for her and she looked up into his eyes. "It shows you choose her, over any other person in the nine realms." Her breathing sped as she looked into his eyes for a long moment, then she took a deep breath and swallowed. "So you circle again," she said with a small quiver in her voice, her eyes slipping past him. He had to work hard not to smile as her face heated under his hand. "Then you turn and put your hand on her other cheek and circle again." They went through the motions, although she still wouldn't look at him. When the circle was complete she stepped quickly back and he dropped his hand. She held her hands up between them. "Don't do this, but then you…lift her. With your hands around her waist. And you spin, three times, in the same direction. Then you bring her close and…you…" she waved her hand, motioning toward the floor, "you put her down…while holding her close." She was positively scarlet now. "Then you put your arm around her waist and hold her to you while you take a turn around the room." She held up her hand in a waltz position. "I'll show you, just…from a distance."

He smiled kindly down at her as he took her hand and let her rest the other on his shoulder, lightly putting his hand around her waist. Still she blushed scarlet. Then she started taking a jaunty, hopping sort of step around the room. He followed, turning with her, taking the lead until they'd made a complete circuit of the room. "The others will step onto the floor and follow. And when you get back to the original spot…everyone does the same steps now, so obviously it isn't as close. So you circle shoulder to shoulder again, then the hands." He took the steps with her. "Then you spin her." She took his hand and twirled herself beneath it and came back to her waltz stance. "And you circle the room, just like we just did. You do that a few more times, until the music ends."

"Simple enough." He bowed to her. "I thank you for your tutelage."

She blushed and nodded. "My pleasure. Is there anything else?"

He shook his head. "I am quite satisfied."

"Then I'll leave you to your lunch." She all but ran from the room while he shook his head and chuckled. Seduce with his eyes indeed. This was going to be far too easy.

His butler took him to the grand ballroom at the appointed hour. A crowd of men and women swarmed around the circular inset in the middle of the floor. Deara was deep in discussion with a man who was scribbling wildly on a piece of paper when he entered. She smiled up at him, and when he bowed she grinned widely and curtsied in return.

"I am terribly sorry for not being there for lunch."

He stepped forward and took her hand to press a kiss to the back of it. "No apologies necessary. A good monarch must break some promises." He drew closer. "And I would wait millennia for you if I had to."

She raised an eyebrow at the comment as the scribe-and the entire room for that matter-gaped at them. She smiled and leaned closer yet, squeezing his hand and whispering, "Likewise."

They spent a moment looking into each other's eyes before the sharp retort of a stick on the marble made his head snap around. She was slower to look up, holding her hand out to the ancient, knarled, stoop shouldered man leaning on the stick. "Master Peatter, he has taught many generations to dance in this hall."

He nodded to the man and looked into her eyes one last time before dropping her hand and stepping back.

"Let us begin then," he suggested. When Deara began to step into the center of the circle Loki quickly took her hand and escorted her to the center and turned to face her. While she smiled no blush rose into her cheeks.

Not yet, Loki smirked to himself.

"First, you bow, she curtsies."

She dipped a very shallow curtsy, just proper for a queen to a prince. He bowed deeply in response and the dance master gruffly yelled, "No, no, no." He turned, still bowed, to regard the man before him. "That is far too deep for a King to his Queen."

Loki straightened. "I am not King yet, and this is most surely my Queen."

"But after the wedding-"

"It is not after the wedding," he interrupted. "Let us assume I know how deeply a King should bow to his Queen and allow me to show her the proper respect now."

The man's jaw worked but Loki ignored him. Deara shook her head at him and wagged a finger with a smile on her fact that destroyed any semblance of scolding she may have been trying to give him.

Without a word he stepped forward and without missing a beat she stepped to meet him, her shoulder brushing his arm. This one did not shy away from his touch in the least, and her eyes met his with a firm challenge and the smallest spark of mischief he knew far too well beneath.

She turned perfectly in step with him, raising her hand to meet his as they circled again. The crowd around them whispered but she met his eyes as if he was the only man in the room. At least until they finished the circle and she spiraled away from him to go to a man on the other side of the room.

He quickly located her sister and the whispers increased when he bowed to her and she stepped up to meet him. Her cheeks blazed but she met his eyes as they circled. At precisely the right moment he turned away from her and she melted into the crowd as he strode across the marble to the space his future wife circled a tall man with athletic build.

He turned to intercept them mid turn, his hand flashing between the pair to capture her cheek. She turned to him immediately, surprise shining up at him as they met eyes again, but she smiled her pleasure and spun perfectly into the turn he was leading her into. When he removed his hand she stopped stone still and only began the turn the other direction when his hand went to her other cheek to guide her. He caught her hand and spun her, her head whipping around to keep from breaking their eye contact a moment longer than necessary. When he caught her around the waist and lifted her effortlessly into the air the crowd positively burst into applause. Her hands came to rest on his upper arms as he spun her. When he pulled her close and slowly lowered her to the ground, her curves pressed against himself her head tilted up and forward almost as if she expected him to kiss her and he marked a clear victory as he looped an arm around her waist to keep her close as he raised her other hand and led her in the step around the room.

A few couples stepped into the circle to dance behind him but most watched in rapt attention, some with open mouths as their monarchs passed them.

When he returned to their original position he moved to circle her again and she stumbled into step, a bit breathless and her eyes positively shining.

They moved through a few steps but he didn't take her to circle the room again. When they finished the turn and he twirled her every person in the room turned toward them and clapped, a few of the men offering shouts of encouragement.

She laughed, nodding to her subjects, then shook her head at him. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

"I hope you never find me dull, my Queen."

"I have no doubt I never shall, my King," she said. "Did your butler teach you the steps? I would have liked to see you circling the room with Barden in your arms."

He shook his head and looked toward her sister who refused to meet his eyes. "I do not wish to offend Barden, but the messenger you sent with my lunch make for a much more ideal partner."

She looked at her sister, shaking her head at her. "I wouldn't have believed she could manage it without melting into a puddle in your arms."

"Well, she did insist we wear gloves, and some of the less appropriate steps may have been simply described to me. I assume it was satisfactory?"

She drew close and lowered her voice to whisper, "If you perform as admirably on our wedding night I dare say we have a very happy union to anticipate."

He pretended shock, gawking at her. "Is that any way for a Sheerdan Queen to speak?"

"My bullish Asgardian husband must be rubbing off on me."

"Fortunately I'm a bit more refined than most of the brutes you'll find at our feasting tables." He raised her hand to his lips again, and she sighed when the pounding of the dance master's stick on the ground finally reigned in the crowd.

"Anything to add Master Peatter?" she asked smoothly.

"Well enough I suppose, for the first time." She rolled her eyes at him. "You might practice the circling step a bit. You must learn one another's gate to avoid tripping."

She rolled her eyes, which he pretended not to see. "Yes dance master."

"I am done here," he announced, turning toward the door.

She tilted her head back to look up at her future husband. "Well then, we can use the extra time to make up for my absence at midday. Would you like a tour now? And the men tend to practice about this time. Would you like to see your army?"

"I think the only thing that would please me more is the opportunity to dance with you again."

"We have four thousand years for that." She turned to the crowd and clapped her hands. "Gentlemen, to the training yard!"

With cheers the men streamed out of the double doors and the girls followed their royalty into the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

He turned in the mirror one more time, studying his reflection. There was no denying that it was impressive, especially considering the tailor had only three days to pull together the elaborate wedding costume.

Green was mandatory in the Sheerdan culture for wedding garb—fertility and all that—but it pleased him that he got to wear his color, and see his soon-to-be wife in it as well. The silk vest that hugged his chest, the dark undershirt, and the half moon golden necklace he wore strongly resembled the armor he'd brought from Asgard. Over it a long, dark green velvet coat was embellished with leather at the shoulders to give it a strong silhouette, including the rich leather pants with green side pieces. Gold buttons decorated the cuffs and front of the coat and vest and runes and designs he himself had approved covered the fabric.

With a satisfied nod he turned, watching the tails of the coat trail behind him.

The butler stood in the door. "The girls are prepared, my Lord," he said politely.  
"Thank you," he said, making for the door with the red ribbon for the loveknot tucked into his pocket.

He still stopped to knock. The chatter stopped cold and Deara's voice clearly called, "Come."

He entered and had to stop for a moment to take in the sight before him.

Deara was seated at a mirror, a maid behind her putting her hair into place, gold chains, flowers, and emeralds sparkling in the curls piled on her head. Her dark green silk gown clung to her, gold embroidery creating vines and leaves swirling around her form and twining around her arms, flowering across the long sleeves that hung over her hands as well as her collar and hem. He met her eyes in the mirror and she smiled at him. Her skin glowed in the sunlight streaming in the window as surely as the light flickered off of her golden necklace. Green lined her eyes and tiny rocks sparkled, arching over her eyebrows and under her eyes, accentuating the lines.

She stood and the silk whispered around her as she crossed the room to curtsy to him. It took a moment for him to tear his eyes away long enough to return the sentiment.

"What do you think?" she asked, spinning with her arms held out in welcome. "Will I do even for a King of Asgard?"

He took her hand and pressed back the long sleeve with his thumb before placing a kiss on the back of her hand. "My dear, I know no man on Asgard or any other world worthy of such a beauty."

She turned sideways and grinned at him. "Then I shall have to endeavor to disappoint you enough to make even you worthy of me."

He laughed and shook his head. "Are you ready for the love knot?"

She nodded, motioning toward the chair she'd just vacated. "First I have to be the one to cut the lock of your hair."

He sat with a sigh and watched the maid bring her the knife. "I hardly see why it's necessary to shear me."

"It's one lock," she said, gently parting his hair to separate a small section underneath the rest of the hair so it could fall to hide the remains. "They're going to have to cut it out of my hair in a week. And mine is up front." She took the knife and the hair parted smoothly. She turned to dip her fingers into a bowl of water and rolled it together. "And the crown I've made for you includes flowers and gems woven into a braid of my hair."

"Where did that come from?"

She knelt before him, tilting her head and lifting the hair on the right side to show a thick, short shock of blond hair just over her neck.

"Mind what's already fixed," the maid fussed when he lifted a hand to touch it.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, then stood and offered him a hand. "I've been told the ideal position for this activity would involve you sitting on the bed and me putting my head in your lap, if you find that agreeable."

He nodded, taking the hair from her hand. "You would be far more expert than I am in these matters." He propped his back against the headboard and glanced down at the ribbon and piece of hair in his hand. "You are rather connected to your symbolism with hair are you not?"

She shrugged, settling on the bed and laying the uncurled length of hair across his leg. "At least you have the contrast to deal with," she said. "Imagine you were blond as the rest of us, as are most of our grooms."

He secured the ribbon around her hair and began knotting. "I've always been rather glad not to be so fair. Although it is rather becoming on women."

"Your coloring suits you," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad you think so, although the women on Asgard always gravitated more toward my brother's looks."

"Fools." He stopped knotting to raise an eyebrow at her. She shrugged in response. "I may love my people but the monotony of the same blond men with the same tired compliments does wear on you. I guess I always knew a foreign prince was for me."

"I'm afraid you won't find Asgard so very different."

She shrugged. "There will be other worlds to conquer."

He shook his head. "A woman after my own heart." He met her eyes as he paused to press a curl out of the way. "We're well suited for one another."

"May we always find that to be the case," she commented, yawning.

"Up late last night?"

"Oh, they've hounded me with wedding plans. Last minute minutia."

"Not nerves?" He carefully didn't meet her eyes.

She paused, then sat up, catching the knot to keep his work from being undone. "No, not nervous. Excited." She caught his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes. "And you?"

"Me? Nervous?"

She chuckled. "Chaining your fortunes to a Queen of a people you believed nigh extinct, no one would fault you."

He studied her for a moment, then leaned forward to capture her lips. The women in the room gasped as one as he placed a hand on her cheek to tilt her head and deepen the kiss. When he finally released her he was satisfied to find her blinking hard and just slightly breathless. "Excited is an excellent word."

"This is highly improper," the maid said, hands on her hips.

Deara turned sharply toward her. "In the privacy of my bedroom hours before my wedding?" She shook her head. "Hardly. But if it upsets you you're welcome to go."

The maid stared daggers at both of them, and Deara turned back to him with a roll of her eyes. "Forgive her. She feels it's her sworn duty to mother me."

"In a few hours she may rest at ease," he said. "I will take responsibility for you. She may spend her time mothering your sisters."

"Well that is my responsibility as well," she said.

"Come, lay back. If I'm to do this correctly you must stop distracting me."

She wagged a finger at him. "You kissed me." But she lay down and relinquished the hair back into his hands.

He behaved himself through the rest of the process, in fact did not move off of the bed as her maids hefted a velvet coat with a long train on her arms, gold embroidery so thick on it that from a distance you couldn't tell it was green. A veil so thin it added little more than a gold mist was secured at the crown of her head with a golden knotwork piece and allowed to lay back over her golden hair. If her rich hair hadn't made her look like a goddess of fertility the hue certainly added to it.

Finally she held out a hand. "Ready husband?"

He nodded, standing and straightening first his shirt, then his vest, brushed his hair back.

"Sit in the chair," she said. "I'll put the crown on you and we'll be ready."

He watched her approach with the garland. "It seems rather like something you should be wearing.

She chuckled, settling it on his head. "You wanted to thread flowers into a braid of your own hair?" she asked, pulling out threads of his and wrapping them around the crown to secure it. "I hardly believe you've been properly trained for such activities."

He glanced into the mirror. "You swear this isn't a joke?"

She smiled. "On my life. Any Sheerdan groom would wear such a thing made by his bride." She stepped back to survey the result. "Lovely if I say so myself."

"Good." He stood. "Do you join me up front or do I escort you onto the dais?"

"Actually," she grinned up at him, "as I outrank you, I will be escorting you."

"Truly?"

She nodded. "Whoever is the ranking partner is to see to it. I hope that does not offend your male sensibilities?"

He shook his head. "Considering your demonstrated abilities to pin me effectively to a wall I imagine I will have to come to terms with you escorting me down an aisle."

"How generous of you," she said, taking his arm with a chuckle.

Loki emptied his tenth glass of wine and glanced once again at his wife. While she was technically next to him a cloud of giggling girls in green and white surrounded her. She sipped her own glass and met his eyes, smiling encouragingly before another silk dress blocked his view. He sighed heavily and returned to picking at the bird placed before him. He wasn't sure what he'd expected from this night but utter boredom wasn't it. The ceremony had been long and full of grand speeches and repetition and a brief period of holding Deara's hand while a white filmy cord was wrapped around their interlocked fingers and disappeared with a wave of the officiate's hand that left him itching. And from the moment the ceremony was over he had been practically pushed aside by the cloud of female well wishers. The men seemed almost completely absent from every aspect of the ceremony, to the point that he himself felt like an afterthought.

Movement caught his eye as the dance master tapped his way into the center of the laden tables and his stick rang out loudly. "It is time for our lieges to lead us in the dance," he announced.

The girls squealed, those on the dais rushing into the crowd to take the arms of their husbands or fall into step behind their fathers. Even Deara's sisters fell back to allow him to take his wife's hand.

"At last," he sighed as she turned him toward the dance hall.

"I'm sorry," she said, placing her free hand on his arm. "I know it's a bit dull for you. It's only one day. Tomorrow every warrior will be vying for your attention and you'll be so busy you won't know what to do with yourself."

"It's the downside of being a mastermind," he confided in her. "I bore easily and do not tolerate it well."

"Imagine yourself on the Asgardian throne," she suggested. "A means to an end."

"I prefer to think about having you to myself in a few hours."

She squeaked, tapping his arm in rebuff. "Naughty man."

"Every man here is thinking it," he whispered. "If they weren't all following us you could see the jealous glances I'm getting."

"Whatever it takes for you to soldier on," she sighed dramatically, but smiled when she caught his eye.

They entered the ballroom and he released her arm to take her hand. She positively glided next to him to the embellished center of the floor and he spun her a few times before letting her settle into place before him.

She shook her head at him as they waited for the crowd to gather and the musicians to find their places. He noted her eldest sister's place in the sea of faces and nodded minutely to her. She nodded back, looking unusually serious.

The band struck up and they moved in perfect synch, meeting in the very center to circle one way, then the other. Her hand was warm in his and he squeezed it encouragingly before changing directions. He spun her then, letting her twirl off in the direction of the crowd as he strode over to her sister.

The poor child was shaking as she circled him, eyes focusing over his shoulder at her sister. He heard the sigh of relief when he turned away to let her return to the crowd.

Her partner was farther away than the one she had chosen at the rehearsal, and he was surprised to note that she had chosen a different partner. He felt an odd stab of jealousy as he recognized the man as a guard usually stationed outside her door. The emotion was novel in its way, as a very mental man he wasn't generally ruled by emotions. Then he had never been so attached to a woman. His past lovers had been perfunctory and fleeting.

He was just as surprised at the way his heart jumped when his hand made contact with her cheek. Her breath caught as her eyes snapped to his, shining intensely into his. He grinned possessively down at her as he switched cheeks, leading her in the opposite direction, thrilling at the way the color climbed up her cheeks at the contact. He allowed his hand to trace her neck, feeling her pulse jump at the unexpected contact and the blush climbed down her chest and neck as well.

He leaned forward to place his hands around her slim waist and lifted her. Where her eyes had been laughing at the rehearsal they bore into him. As the crowd roared around them she looked at him as if he were not only the only person in the world, but the only person she ever wished to set eyes on again. Her hands on his upper arms tightened, her gold-tipped nails digging into his sleeve as he spun her, her breath catching in her throat when he brought her close. This time he dropped her tortuously slowly, pressing his forehead and nose to hers when she was on a level with him. The moment her toes touched the floor he wrapped his arm and her waist and the other hand went to her cheek, tilting her head to press his lips to hers. He was gratified when the screams of the crowd filled the room around them, knowing he was breaking protocol. When the noise didn't lesson he deepened the kiss, groaning hungrily into her mouth when her hands closed hard on his shoulders, bunching the fabric and pulling him close as she responded in kind.

She pulled away first, eyes flitting back and forth between his, gasping for breath. He had to clench his teeth for a moment to regain control of himself. He reached up to take her right hand, carefully guiding her into the spinning steps around the outside of the crowd. He barely registered their subjects falling into step behind them, locked on her eyes.

"How long do I have to wait before we withdraw to our rooms?" he groaned to her.

She shook her head, falling into a nervous giggle. "That is up to you. Traditionally it's whenever you lift me and carry me to my room. Although it's bad luck to do it before the 100th cask of wine is opened."

He leaned forward to groan into her neck. "I should have ordered smaller casks."

Her laughter was like music. "Aren't the clever ones supposed to know that patients are a virtue?"

"Not in all things," he said. "I suppose in some ways I am still Asgardian." He pulled back to look at her. "Although I have never felt it so keenly as this moment."

The guard stepped up and knocked twice on the table before Loki.

"At last," he sighed, turning to brush the girls aside. "Pardon me," he said, leaning down to hoist Deara into his arms.

She squealed and threw her arm around his neck, and the girls around them laughed.

"I assume you've been informed that they've opened the 100th cask," she chuckled.

"I'll have you know I waited for the 101st, just to be on the safe side."

"So chivalrous," she chuckled.

He glanced behind them at the crowd of giggling girls following them. "Are they going to do that all the way to the room?"

She glanced over his shoulder. "Make that noise or follow us?"

"Both."

"Yes."

He rolled his eyes. "Do they plan to observe?"

She laughed. "No!"

"Good. I'm not saying I couldn't manage it but I can't imagine the giggling blushing horde surviving."

She hit his shoulder in rebuke. "Bad man! They are going to very kindly prepare me for you."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Let me assure you nothing can prepare you."

"You are a horrible creature!" she cried, laughing. "Not like that!"

He shook his head as he approached her room. The guard opened the door and he swept her into the room. And the girls followed.

"Put me down," she ordered.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," she laughed.

With a sigh he complied. The girls immediately swarmed them, carrying her toward the bathroom. "Hey!" he cried.

The girls, including his wife stopped in the doorway as one of the older women stopped before him, raising a finger. "Focus," she said.

He eyed her suspiciously and crossed his arms. "All right."

"Do you want us to change her into a nightgown?" she asked.

He glanced at his wife who shrugged, then looked back at the woman before him. "Actually I've been looking forward to taking it off."

"Loki!" his wife cried.

"She asked!"

"She doesn't need details!"

The woman fought back giggles. "Shall we bathe her?"

"I don't think I can wait that long."

"Loki!" Deara cried over the gaggle of giggling girls. "Unnecessary details!"

"Shall we leave her hair up or take it down?"

He paused to consider her. "Well it does look rather uncomfortable."

"Down?"

He sighed. "Down."

"Anything else?"

"Fast?"

"Loki!"

"Wait here," she ordered, turning and disappearing into the bathroom.

With a sigh he removed his coat, laying it over a chair, then sat on the bed to remove his boots. He leaned back against the headboard, stretching his long legs before him and folding his hands in his lap to wait.

He didn't have to wait long. The door opened and the crowd of girls filed to the door, Deara in the back, shooing them away. Finally she closed the door and turned to him with a grin.

Her hair had been relieved of the veil, jewels, and chains. Most bits fell into their perfect loose curls although some, he assumed the parts that had been braided, remained brushed smooth. Only the loveknot was left, falling next to her cheek.

"Am I allowed to touch you now?" he asked.

She spread her arms. "I wish you would."

He stood, taking long strides across the room to her. She grinned at him turned her back on him, pulling her hair around to present the ties on her back. "Dress?" He grinned, untying the stays and tugging at golden cord that pulled it tight.

"Be careful with it," she warned. "It was my mother's. My sisters will wear it someday."

"Yes my Queen," he whispered in his ear, gently pulling the string and easing the silk off of her shoulders, leaving her in her dark green silk under dress.

She laughed when he ducked suddenly, scooping her into his arms and carrying her to the bed. He deposited her there, looking deeply into her eyes as he moved over her until he could leaned down to meet her lips.

Alright kiddies, that's all you get to stay within the rating system. You'll have to use your imagination from here.


	5. Chapter 5

He woke the next morning to find Deara still soundly sleeping cuddled up to him. He smiled down at her, running a hand through her golden hair in the morning light.

She stirred, looking up at him. "Good morning husband."

He grinned down at her. "Good morning wife." He sighed, looking down at her, running a finger down her cheek. "You'll be stiff."

"Hm?" She shifted, then stilled. "Oh."

"Let me," he said, carefully moving out from under her. "I'll run you a hot bath. It will ease the ache. Stay here." He walked across the room, picking up his coat from the wedding and wrapping it around himself. Before he had finished securing it he turned back to find her watching him. She blushed and looked down, and he left the coat open to walk over to the bed with a grin. "Does the sight of your husband please you?" he asked, brushing the hair out of her face to bring her eyes to his. "Because the sight of my wife certainly does."

She laughed at him. "Vain man."

"I just like pretty things." He leaned down to kiss her cheek, then turned to the door. He secured the coat before opening his door and leaning into the hall. "Please inform our servants that I will be giving their Queen a bath. She would desire a light breakfast, something warm to drink."

"Yes my King," he said, placing a fist to his chest.

With a wink for his wife he withdrew into the bathroom. He ran a bath hot as he expected she could stand and turned toward the door, then paused. He had the strangest feeling, and put his mind to examining it. It was like the sensation that tells you when someone walks into a room without being aware of what gave them away. He knew she was in the next room. If someone moved him half way across the planet he would be able to point to her, would know that he was half a world away. And he could sense her…contentment. As well as the dull ache of her body, but he knew they were minor hurts as surely as he knew she wouldn't feel them after the bath.

She met his eyes when he came back out and moved to the side of the bed, pressing her hair back. "Is something the matter?"

"I can…sense you."

"Hm." She shrugged. "You've got it then."

"I didn't have it after the wedding. I'm certain."

"Well," she smiled coyly. "The ceremony creates the bond, but what we did last night cemented it. Technically, I couldn't feel you either until we'd finished. And then I was too tired to truly take stock. Is it distracting as you'd feared?"

"No," he said. "It's…oddly comforting. Although I can feel how badly you need that bath." He withdrawing the blanket, letting his eyes wander over her and thank his lucky stars before he pushed his arms under her as gently as possible. "Here we go," he said, hefting her into his arms.

She laughed and put her arm around his neck. "You don't have to carry me. I'm certain I could walk."

"Perhaps I want to." He carried her into the bathroom, studying the spike in the ache of her body, taking comfort that it remained minor complaint, and set her gently into the water, soaking the coat all the way up to his shoulders. She sighed as she fell into the water, her head lulling against the edge of the bathtub.

He smiled, bringing forth a cloth and wetting it to wipe the makeup from her face. He reached out and caught one of the sparkling jewels on the tip of his finger. "Who would have thought?" she said, looking up at him. "Loki of Asgard, kind and gentle."

"Only to those I owe it to," he said. "Don't spread the word."


	6. Chapter 6

"I feel ridiculous," Deara said, adjusting the metal plate over her blue robes again.

"Well you look magnificent," Loki said. "And better, you look safe."

"I don't intend to get hit by anything," she said.

"No one ever INTENDS to get hit by anything," her guard snapped.

She turned to glare at him. "No one asked you."

"The Queen of Asgard has always worn armor," Loki said.

"That doesn't mean it has to remain that way."

He shook his head. "Some things don't change."

She sighed at him. "We can discuss this later. We have a throne to take."

Loki nodded, taking her hand. "Remember, stay behind me."

"Yes, we've been over that."

"No one else may be able to see you but I will know," he said.

"And scold me later," she said with a smile. "Yes my King."

"And distract me. We must be sharp for this. Do not underestimate them. Asgard has not become the center of the nine realms for naught."

"I will remember that," she promised. "Now, our men fight below. I wish to join them."

He took her hand in his and kissed her forehead and she melted away as if a cloak was being thrown over her. "Remember, hand on my arm when you're ready for me to reveal you."

"Yes, yes," her voice came from thin air. "I dare say you'll know the proper moment better than myself."

With a sigh he took his helmet from the guard and put it on. "Surely the great Loki is not hesitant to go into battle?"

"Not for my sake," he said. "I've never so feared losing a companion so much."

"No one is going to be lost this day," the guard and Deara said together.

He nodded. "Let us be off then."

He strode through the great hall, watching the battle rage around him. They were evenly matched, given that half their force was still on the ship. He strode through the hall occasionally throwing an Asgardian out of the way as he moved toward the throne. Some of them flew of their own accord, weapons abandoned on the floor, care of Deara's watchful shepherding of her flock. He moved steadily toward the sight of Sheerdan bodies flying across the room, seeing the occasional red flash of cape or gleam of silver as the hammer flew.

He stopped dead when his eyes fell on Loki "Thor," he greeted. "So sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Brother," he said.

He shook his head. "Beating a dead horse, Thor. You know better than that."

"I saw you die," he said.

"Again. Apparently I've found another trick you cannot stop falling for."

"And you cannot give up your poisonous thirst for the throne. For this throne."

"Well my new friends were so insistent." He raised his hands to gesture at the crowd around them.

"And what have you promised them?"

"So impatient. All things in time," he said. "Conquer first, explain later."

"Very well, if you are in such a hurry to get this over with, you can explain it from your cell." And at last he threw the hammer.

Three feet from him the hammer stopped flat in mid air. Thor stared stupidly at the weapon hanging in the air. And then Loki felt a soft touch on his arm.

"Thor, I would like to introduce someone to you." With a snap of his fingers she appeared next to him, studying the hammer. "Thor, my wife Deara. Queen of Shearden, and soon Asgard as well. Deara darling, Thor."

Her eyes slipped to him and she gave him an aristocratic inclination of her head before stepping forward to walk once around the weapon.

Thor raised his hand and Loki knew he had to be calling his weapon back to him. If there was any strain Deara did not betray it. She reached up and wrapped her long delicate fingers around the handle and plucked the hammer out of the air. Thor's mouth fell open as she swung it around experimentally. Some of the Asgardians, seeing the strange beauty holding their savior's weapon, stopped to stare as well.

She stepped back to Loki with a distasteful wrinkle of her nose. "It's pretty in its own way but rather too large and bulky for my taste." She offered it to him.

It was as if it weighed nothing. Although he knew full well he couldn't have a prayer of hefting the thing without her abilities the look on Thor's face was absolutely priceless as he hefted it effortlessly.

He shrugged. "I don't believe it's for me either. Hold on to it for me now, won't you darling?"

"Of course my dear," she said, passing the leather thong over her slim wrist as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek and offer her his arm.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed. With a roll of his eyes he turned back to the man. "I do not need my weapon to best you. Any will do." By now the fighting immediately around them had stopped, and more and more were turning to look at the two princes facing off, falling back to leave room between them. Thor took the sword from one of his soldiers and rushed them.

"Darling, I think he looks a bit tired, don't you?" Loki conversationally asked the woman on his arm. She nodded agreeably. "Perhaps a rest is in order? Why don't we give him a good seat to watch from?"

She nodded, waving a hand and Thor flew to the opposite wall, landing with a resounding thunk (apparently making the landing a soft one was optional). The sword left his hand, coming back to Loki, who handed it to the soldier it had been taken from as they walked to the throne.

They stepped up the dais and Loki turned his wife so all could see her glowing in the light through the window. With a nod from Loki she held a hand up and everyone in the room held stock still, many in mid-swing, and silence rang through the room.

"I am Deara," she announced," Queen of Sheerdan." Her eyes ranged over the room. "The first pureblood many of you Asgardians have seen in ten thousand years. We were chased from this land, from a nearby planet by Asgardian hordes intent upon kidnapping our women nearly to the point of extinction." Her eyes settled on Thor. "I see many signs of our people in this room. Much blond hair, many blue eyes that the dark roughians cherished. I am ready to take you as my people this moment."

"We could kill you all where you stand at this moment," Loki said. "If not with sword and staff she could snap your necks with a thought."

"We don't wish to see anyone die today," Deara said. "We are looking for a home, and we want our Asgardian brothers and sisters with us. There is room here for all. Our court will have everyone. I welcome you to join us. Drop your weapons, bring your family to us."

She waved her hand. There was a clang as weapons fell, those that retained them staring daggers at those who had given up.

Loki nodded, raising his staff and looking around at the Sheerden men. "Take them to their rooms and leave what men you need to guard them. Then we will release the rest to be taken to the dungeons."

"The young ones can gather the weapons. And take from those still holding them," Deara suggested

As they scrambled and Thor glared on Loki stepped back to sit on the throne, his wife smiling down at him. "How does it feel, King of Asgard?"

"Too easy," he said.

She laughed. "Ten thousand years in the making. Let the end come easily."

He held out a hand to her, pulling her close. She sat on the arm of the throne, letting him pull her legs into his lap. "There's more to do. Some are only pretending complacency," he warned.

"We'll weed them out in time. There are far more of us than them. Those as don't change their mind. They will see the error of their ways. Slip into our way of life. See the merits. They will still fight for Asgard." She grinned as he removed his helmet and she ran her hands through the hair at the base of his neck.

"We'll have to build a space for you. My Queen who sits by my side and rules."

"I don't need a throne to rule," she said. "I do my best work over a dinner table and sitting about with women doing embroidery."

"You don't want one?"

"Let's discuss it later." She smiled as a group of guards returned. "I need to concentrate on getting everyone safely below."


	7. Chapter 7

"Please stop pacing," Sif sighed to Thor, rolling her eyes at the other warriors three arrayed around the room.

"What am I to do? I don't know where my father is, my army is divided, my citizens-"

"Are cared for." They spun to find their conquering queen standing on the other side of the force field, the golden light pulling the highlights out of her hair as it lay long against her royal blue gown, hands folded regally in front of her.

Thor strode to the front of the cell to face her from his superior height. "Where is my father?"

"Slipped back into the Odinsleep." She sat in the chair a guard left quietly and crossed her legs, arranging the skirts around her. "He does pick the most inconvenient times doesn't he? He is being cared for, I've seen to that. They don't seem very hopeful however. I fear he longs for his wife. He may wish to join her."

"How do you like her rooms?"

"I haven't seen them." She tilted her head. "I believe. The palace is large and rather…repetitive. I find it difficult to keep track."

"Where have you taken up residence?"

"Your brother's room."

"You're sharing a room with him?" Sif asked, wrinkling her nose.

She smiled and nodded. "Indeed. Sheerdan marriages are much closer than Asgardian joining. I draw strength from his presence." She glanced around. "I do offer my condolences. Sharing such close quarters with four men. I'm sure we could arrange your own cell."

"I prefer to stay with my companions."

She sighed. "As you wish."

"Why are you here?" Thor asked. "Did Loki send you?"

She shook her head. "I wished for the opportunity to speak with you."

"What would you possibly have to discuss with me?"

"Believe it or not, I meant my speech in there. I care about my people. I want to be a good Queen. To all of them. Which would also include you."

"Me?" She nodded. "And leaving me to rot in this cell is being a good Queen?"

"No, I'm hoping to avoid that. At the very least eventually."

"Loki is NEVER going to let me out of this cell."

"That, unfortunately, is his plan at the moment." She sighed. "So I have an offer."

He folded his arms. "This should be entertaining."

"I've heard of your adventures in Midgard."

Suddenly he straightened and stepped as close to the force field as he could. "You do not meddle with Midgard."

"Or your Jane, yes, I know. But we could limit your power and send you there."

"Send me to Midgard as a mortal?"

"You could have a normal mortal life."

"And in the eye blink until she dies, then what?"

"We'll decide then."

He looked around. "No. I stay for my people."

"All right, I could…"

"You will not touch her. She will not be prisoner here."

"She wouldn't be a prisoner. She would have a place in my court. Explore other planets, she would love it."

"No," he said.

She sighed. "Believed it or not I don't want you to be miserable. When I picture the best possible future do you know what I imagine?"

"Me groveling at your feet?" he suggested with a snort.

She stood with a smile. "Not at all. I admire your passion. It is an asset. Unfortunately it does not necessarily make you a good king." She straightened the arms of her dress. "I imagine us sharing a meal. And my husband calls you brother, and you call me sister, and you offer to teach our son how to hold a sword. Or our daughter how to kick a man so he will never rise again."

"Loki will never again call me brother."

She leaned close with a smile. "He still does. In his less guarded moments."

Thor stared at her. "Please don't make us think about his less guarded moments," Sif groaned. "Or children. Can you imagine another Loki in the world?"

Thor looked at the woman before him. "He would not like you saying so. He would not like you talking to me at all I wager."

She smiled, moving behind the chair to lean on it. "Sheerdan Queens are different. We are not ruled by our husbands. Men wield the army. Women are the stewards of the people. Sheerdan Queens make the law, and Sheerdan Kings enforce it. Our power lies in our women."

"Loki is Agardian."

"No, he is not," she said.

"Because a frost giant is so much more preferable," Sif scoffed.

A frown lined her face. "To me it is, very much. Given the history of the Asgardian men I could not tolerate one in my bed."

"You speak of this history as if you were so sure," Thor said. "Are Sheerdans so much more longlived? Did you see these things happen? Are you so sure your grandfathers did not attack first?"

"Your grandfathers came to our world," she snapped. "They were welcomed to a grand feast and the Asgardians turned to their women, their treasures, and stole them in the night. And they were not happy with that. They came back, for their daughters. They came and took babies from their mother's arms. Until they had to leave their home, their lives behind."

"And what proof have you of this?"

She brought her hair over her shoulder. "Your golden hair is proof enough. Your blue eyes." She stepped up to look into Thor's eyes. "But that is not enough-"

Thor felt something in his mind…uncouple. Suddenly he was no longer Thor. He did not know who Thor was. He was a woman, clutching her child close, on her knees begging for mercy, offering herself in return. A five-year-old all fear and confusion as the dark giant wrapped her golden hair around his wrist. A trembling woman barely into adulthood trying to fend off groping hands tearing at her dress—

Just as suddenly he was back in his cell, on his knees while Sif screamed his name.

"Another gift of the Sheerdan female line. We have long memories. We pass them down to our daughters, our granddaughters. If that is not proof enough, prince of Asgard, I have a hundred more just like them."

"They chose to leave their world so you take ours as recompense?" Sif demanded.

"My people need a home. It is my responsibility to give it to them. It may as well come from those responsible for it. And I do not take it as recompense. I offer my hand to share it. To live beside those responsible for the worst crimes Sheerdan can imagine. I am being most merciful and kind." With a final glare she turned from the room. "If you require further proof you need only ask for me."

The warriors gathered around Thor. "Are you all right?" they asked. When Thor nodded a long silence stretched between them. "Is it true?" Sif asked at last, a strangled whisper from her lips.  
"Perhaps. Perhaps she can fill men's heads with…with falsehoods. With imaginings." But his voice sounded less than certain.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki strode into the room with a grin, enjoying the sound of his footfalls on the marble floor. He poured himself a drink and glanced up at his wife, chuckling when he found her bent close over a scroll. He poured a second glass and set it before her, removing the pen from her hand and replacing it with the stem of the glass. "You're covered in ink."

She glanced at her hand for the first time. "More a scholar than a Queen."

"Queens must be scholars as well some days." He took the scroll from her. "It is late and you know all of Asgard's laws by heart. You know when and where and how and by whom every law was ever passed or changed."

"The meeting with the council of Asgardians is tomorrow. I cannot begin changing laws if I do not understand them,"

"You understand them more fully than everyone I've ever known, myself aside." He moved to pick up a book and lay back on the bed. "Certainly better than Thor ever did." She suddenly busied herself moving paper around as he watched her under his lashes. "I hear that you visited him."

"That was three days ago. Your guards are slow informing you."

"I knew two days ago. I was waiting to bring it up."

She stood and went to sit on the bed next to him, lacing the fingers of the hand not holding the book with hers. "Are you cross with me?"

"Only that you did not feel you could tell me. It wasn't the smartest move but it was hardly dangerous. As I understand it you made rather an impression on him. And Sif."

"I like her."

He glanced up at her and smiled. "So you would."

"I could make her part of my guard."

"She is loyal to Thor. You could not trust her."

"I wouldn't have to trust her," she said. "She is also loyal to Asgard. And in time I believe she would become loyal to me."

He put down his book to run a tender hand over her cheek. "You believe too much in people."

She turned to kiss his palm. "And you do not believe in them enough. They cannot trust you if you do not trust them." She smiled. "We balance one another." She lifted their combined hands. "Which is why I must promise to always listen to you, and you to me."

He sighed. "I shall consider it." He turned back to the book.

She turned, laying back against his chest studied the ceiling, resting their combined hands on her stomach. "Have you spoken to him? Seen him?"

"Deara, you are wise, but please do not meddle in affairs between myself and my brother. Seeing him would serve no purpose, and speaking to him less."

"Very well," she sighed.

Loki sat like that for a moment, then looked down at her. "You're very stiff in the shoulders, wife. Are you so nervous about the meeting tomorrow? The council will listen to you. They won't like it at first, but they will see your wisdom."

"It's not that."

"Then what?" When she didn't answer he craned his neck to see her face. "What troubles you?"

"I have to tell you something. I'm not at all certain how you will take it."

He set the book aside again. "Out with it then." She paused, running her thumb over his hand. "Deara, there is nothing you could do that would make me turn from you. Tell me what it is so I can put you at ease."

She met his eyes, took a deep breath, held it, then blurted out, "I am with child."

He blinked at her. Once. Twice. Looked down at their combined hands on her stomach. Finally he swallowed and said, "Is it mine?"

She sat upright, turning to stare at him, hurt gleaming in her eyes. "What have I done that would cause you to doubt me?"

"Nothing. Nothing you did," he hurried to assure her. "It's only that Asgardians do not have children so easily. It takes a thousand years of marriage at least-"

"But neither of us are Asgardian by birth." He swallowed and blinked. Sometimes he still forgot. "I should have warned you. Sheerdan women go through a period of heightened fertility when they are first joined. I'll admit it generally takes longer than this, but here we are." She squeezed his hand. "Tell me this pleases you."

"Pleases me?" He looked in her eyes. "Wife, every time I think you've given me more than anyone could, that you're more miraculous than anyone could imagine, you give me yet more. You help me secure the Asgardian throne, and now you give me heir to place upon it. If I seem incredulous it's because I could not believe such good fortune was possible."

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you for that. Although it may be a girl."

"What difference should that make?" he asked as he pulled her back into his arms, running his fingers again over her stomach.

"It wouldn't be an heir then."

"Well while you're changing laws I don't see why that shouldn't change."

She craned her neck to look at him. "Truly?"

"You were Queen to your people without a King and look how they benefited. Besides, I know something of being denied the throne through no fault of your own. I would not see my daughter carry that burden."

"Well said," she chuckled.

Loki lapsed into silence for several minutes, his book forgotten as he turned the news over in his head. Tried to cement it as real. Finally he looked down at her and found her drowsy, contented gaze on him. "If it is a girl, do you suppose we could name her Frigga?"

She smiled broadly. "I would insist, if you feel proper about bestowing the name upon her."

"And if it's a boy?"

She glanced up at him and grinned. "Thor?" His eyes widened, turning to a glare when she burst into peals of laughter.

"Horrible woman."

"I apologize. I truly couldn't resist."

"Well if the female name comes from my side of the family it only seems fair that you choose the male name from yours."

"Loki?" she suggested.

"Loki Lokison? I think not. I've never cared for that tradition. I would have my son make his own way in the world, not be constrained to mine."

She paused thoughtfully. "I had a twin brother. Bereth was his name. I hardly remember him. He died when we were very young."

"What happened?"

"Sheerdan children are fragile. A simple illness, a bad bump to the head, they disappear in a heartbeat." She gazed into the fire across the room. "I'm told when we were born I would cry every moment we weren't together. I'd scream myself hoarse, wouldn't eat if he wasn't within my sight. We slept in the same bed until his death. Mother said she imagined I had a premonition he was not long for this world and I would not be separated in the time we had."

"How did you react when he was no longer with you?"

"Mother said I was oddly calm. I seemed to understand. I became quiet for a time, withdrawn, but I'd never been that boisterous about anyone but him anyway. I grieved. And I moved on."

"So Bereth if it is a boy."

"You don't think it would be an ill omen?" she asked. "Naming it for a child that died?"

"I don't believe in such things. We make our own destiny. Something simple as a name has no bearing on it."

The council was deep in discussion, many laughing when they entered the chamber to find their Queen already seated at the head of the table, ink open before her, pen and paper in hand.

She stood when they lapsed into silence. "Good morning all," she said. "If you will take your seats, we have much to do." They sat, eyeing each other and picking up the papers before them. "I've made copies for all of you. These are a hybrid, if you will. I've combined Sheerdan law with Asgardian. You'd be surprised how much overlap there truly was. Now, this is my suggestion. I've left some as it is, despite the fact that our laws are not so, and the entries I feel especially strongly about I have changed. We can discuss of course but I encourage you to remember that as your Queen I have the final say. So first item-"

"Excuse me," one of the older gentlemen said. She looked up, leaning attentatively forward. "What do you think gives you the right to rewrite our laws?"

She shrugged. "I am your Queen."

"This is Asgard. No woman rules here."

"I see. You'll only take the word of your King then?"

"That would be convenient," one of them spoke up.

"Very well." She stood and swept toward the door.

"My Lady, where do you go?" one of them asked.

"To fetch your King," she answered, striding out of the room.

She returned minutes later, Loki following her. She stopped before the table and held her hands up toward them.

Loki threw his helmet onto the table with a resounding clang that echoed. "What is this?" he demanded. When no one spoke he glared at them with arms crossed. "Well?"

"My King, she wishes to rewrite all of Asgardian law," he said, thumping the papers before him.

Loki put his palms flat to the table and leaned toward the man in question. "Do you imagine she seeks to do anything I have not consented to? That we have not thoroughly discussed? Who do you think has been teaching her about Asgardian law? And do you imagine for a moment that I will not read the transcripts to make sure I am educated on the law? This woman," he gestured toward her, "has spent weeks studying our law exhaustively. I assure you she knows every nuance and has carefully considered every word in the document before you." He caught up his helmet. "You will consider every order she gives, every word she changes, as a directive from me. Learn to respect your Queen. She is in fact very talented in these matters. I assure you she does everything for the better of our kingdoms. Am I understood?"

"Yes my King," they murmured.

"Good. The next man that questions her will join the others in the dungeon." He strode over to his wife, kissing her on the cheek. "Have a good day darling."


	9. Chapter 9

Jane sighed as she closed the door and tossed the keys onto the hook, bending to remove her goulashes.

"Miss Foster?"

She jumped, reaching for the mace in her pocket, tripped over the shoes, and fell back into the coat rack by the door. When no attack came she tentatively pressed a coat out of the way to look at the woman standing in her kitchen.

Her long blond hair glowed in the meager light given off by the clock on the microwave behind her. The light from the entryway that Jane had turned on reflected in her blue eyes and played over her long, flowing gown. She blinked twice, taking in the woman who seemed to be caught somewhere between laughter and concern.

"I'm very sorry to have startled you," she said, stepping forward. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She stood. "Are you…from Asgard?"

She nodded. "Very good. Miss Foster is the proper way to address you? I wasn't certain."

"Yeah, that's…yeah. I guess I don't have to ask how you got into my apartment then."

She smiled indulgently. "Actually I'm not really here." She dropped her hand to the tabletop and to Jane's surprise it passed straight through, causing her form to flicker.

Jane's eyebrows rose. "Projection." The woman nodded. "Who are you?" She skirted the woman to go to the sink and get herself a glass of water.

"Deara nok Sheerdan, Queen of Sheerdan and Asgard."

She paused, turning to look at her. "QUEEN of Asgard?" She nodded. "How did that happen?"

The woman's head tilted. "I beg your pardon?"

"Did you…marry…Odin?"

She laughed, high soft laughter. "Certainly not. He'll be grieving Frigga for centuries. I doubt he'll ever marry again."

"Then you married Thor?" Jane turned to give her a cold look.

She shook her head. "No. The other brother in fact."

Jane blinked at her for several moments. "You married LOKI?"

"I really don't know why everyone is so surprised. He is a handsome man if you think about it. And very clever." She sighed. "But then your sort is broad and blond, so I shouldn't be surprised."

"Thor would never allow Loki to rule."

She rolled her eyes. "If he were more clever he'd be trying to find a way to rule with him. But then he's far better at smashing things with that ridiculous oversized hammer than putting his mind to such matters. Thor is in our dungeon right now." She held up a hand to forestall Jane's surprised squawk. "Not my first choice, I promise you. Loki could use Thor's support as much as the other way."

"Have you told him that?"

"I'm trying to plant the seed a bit more circumspectly," she said with a smile. "Politics."

"If it were Thor you could just tell him."

She made a noncommittal noise. "That doesn't mean he would hear it. Never the less, I've tried to make him a deal he can't refuse."

"And what would that be?"

"I offered to send him here. Sans powers, obviously. Couldn't have him breaking your little planet. I thought a century with you would buy us a reprieve."

"He refused?"

"Why he would prefer to rot in a dungeon…" She sighed. "Once again, no points for brilliance there."

"Did you come to insult my boyfriend?"

"No. I have a proposition."

"I can't believe Gregor is in the dungeons. He's never counted me his greatest friend," Thor commented, unconsciously shifting the chains on his wrists.

"Asgardian I guess." The guard Thor had only seen a handful of times shifted under the prince's gaze. "This is nice though. You'd like the way the court is run. Bit reserved by Asgardian standards, but honorable and good. These people do need a home."

"I well understand your wish to cooperate for the sake of your family, but please do not ask me to listen to the praises of the usurpers."

"Maybe withhold judgment until you get to know her." He stopped before the door and knocked.

The sound of female voices cut out, followed by the call of, "Come."

Deara sat at the table, stirring a cup before her. She took a sip and nodded. "Hello brother."

He opened his mouth to correct her when his eyes fell on her companion. Jane Foster stood before her, mismatched Midgardian garb and a nervous expression.

His eyes snapped back to Deara. "You gave your word!"

She blinked for a moment, then smiled. "I have not violated my word." She tossed the spoon at Jane, who jumped as it passed through her to clatter to the floor, making her form waver a moment.

"Hey!" Jane cried.

Deara looked up at her. "It cannot harm you."

"Yeah, but it's a little disconcerting, having things thrown at you."

She shook her head. "It's only projection."

"It's a trick," Thor objected.

"It mimics her in every way, as your projection does you. It is as real as I can make it while keeping my word. I assure you if she were truly here I'd see to it she wore something appropriate."

"Hey!" Jane cried again as Deara stood.

"Miss Foster has a previous engagement in one hour. I shall give you some privacy." She paused to kiss Thor on the cheek. "Have a good visit, brother."

She patted his arm and he turned as she reached the door. "Deara?" he called after her. She turned to regard him. "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded. "It is my pleasure."

She returned when the hour was up, carrying a plate. She knocked before entering, sticking her head in. "Am I interrupting?"

"Just saying goodbye."

She nodded. "I will see you soon, Miss Foster."

"In five days."

"As we agreed."

She set the plate on the table as the projection dissipated. "I thought we might share a meal, seeing as you are already here."

"I would be honored," he said grudgingly, sitting at the table.

She fetched two glasses and a pitcher, filling them and setting them before him. "This is Sheerdan wine. Honeyed. My husband doesn't care much for it but I fear I won't be able to give it up."

"Where is Loki?"

"With the army," she said with a sigh. "Very focused, that one."

"And you support him as he plans to march out and conquer the world?"

She sat and gazed thoughtfully out the window. "We must make our people secure. That means establishing might. I've done enough running to last a lifetime."

"He will never be satisfied."

She smiled. "You have no faith in him. He may change."

"You think marriage will change him so much? That you changed him?"

"Did your Jane not change you?" She smiled over her glass. "That is not the only change coming to his life. He feels he must prove himself. When he has done that he may well find other things that mean more to him."

"And what do you imagine that would be?"

"Children perhaps."

Thor snorted. "That is many years away."

"Perhaps sooner than you think," she said with a grin.

His eyes narrowed at her. "You are not…"

She nodded. "I did not want you to get word second hand through the palace gossip."

"It is Loki's child?"

She rolled her eyes. "He isn't Asgardian," she reminded. "And Sheerdan women do not have difficulty conceiving."

"I meant no offence," he offered. "It just seems…unlikely."

She shrugged. "In a few weeks you will have a niece or nephew." She put down her glass. "And I do intend them to know their Uncle."

"Visits in the cell?"

"I do hope not. Jane said something to me." She tented her fingers before her. "I said I was trying to circumspectly bring Loki around to the idea of including you in the rule of Asgard. Jane said I would not need to do so with you. She said I could speak to you plain."

"I wish you would."

"I know you say you cannot trust Loki, and I understand this. But…I think if you could convince him to trust you, then you could trust him."

"I do not have the artifice to convince people of untrue things."

She sighed. "Perhaps the truth would be best then."

"You expect me to stand by and watch him rule?"

"I expect you to do what's best for Asgard. As I do what's best for my people. It is the mark of a true ruler. My every thought, my every move is for them."

"How much would you sacrifice for them?"

"Everything. That is the price of ruling. I ask them to trust me, and I must be worthy of that trust."

"You sound like my father."

"High praise. Thank you," she said earnestly.

"You believe Loki would do the same?"

She sighed, putting her chin into her palm. "I do not think he feels the true weight of it yet. But he will. He is very able to be a good King. I know this. I see it every day."

"You love him?"

She smiled. "The Sheerdan joining is different. I am much closer to him than an Asgardian couple could be. Our minds touch. I feel him in my soul. I don't think I could avoid loving him."

"And you believe he feels the same?"

"I believe he feels something very different. But it is along the same lines. Thor." She reached across the table for his hand. "I've been told he's very different. He is very driven but he can be very kind. I intend to bring it out in him. He says I do already. I just need the time. And I would not be ungrateful for a little assistance."

"He will not see me."

"He misses you." Thor opened his mouth to disagree and she shook her head. "I see it. You cannot tell me you do not miss him."

"I miss the man my brother was."

"He is there. We simply must-"

She looked up at the sharp retort of the door against the wall and Loki strode into the room.

Deara gave him a friendly smile as she withdrew her hand. "Hello darling. Would you like to join us for lunch? I can have another plate brought."

"No, I do not wish to join you for lunch," Loki snarled. Deara's lips thinned as she gave him a warning glare. "What is he doing in my room?"

"I was under the impression that it was our room, which means I am allowed to invite anyone I should like. He seems far more interested in joining me for a civil meal than my husband does at the moment." She shook her head at him. "I do not appreciate being spied upon. And I do not need to tell you that a Queen does not check with her husband before she makes a move."

"I told you not to meddle with my brother."

"No, you told me not to meddle in your relationship with your brother. This had nothing whatsoever to do with you before you stormed in her throwing a fit like a belligerent child." He opened his mouth but she stood and Thor was a bit shocked when he stopped. "We will have this discussion when you're capable of keeping a civil tongue in your mouth. Come, Thor. I will escort you below while my husband finds his manners." He stood and went to her. She put her hand through his arm and led him around Loki and out the door.

He waited until they were several halls away from the room before he said, "Well you seem to be capable of managing him."

"I'm afraid you've just been witness to our first true fight." She shook her head. "He should know better."

"There are few out there as can put him in his place."

"Sheerdan Queens are not known for their complicity. I would not have spent the last 300 years leading my people if I were. I do not believe your mother meekly did as your father commanded."

"She did not air her grievances in public."

"Yes, well, we were in our bedroom with only you as witness. You'll forgive me for calling it private. Besides, boundaries must be set firmly. I assure you his will apologize before the day is out."

"You sound very certain."

"I can feel his guilt even now."

"I'm not certain he's capable of guilt."

"I assure you he does. Perhaps you have to be a master to effect it."

"And I find myself in the presence of a master of guilt?"

She smiled. "Doesn't part of you wish to help my people to make up for the sins of yours in the past?" He pursed his lips and she chuckled. "My parents were masters before me. I could be off living my life on a quiet planet somewhere. Instead I risk and sacrifice for my people. Because my ancestors did not do the best for them I must do better."

"It is unfair, isn't it? Why should we pay for the sins of those in the past?"

"Because those in the present still suffer for those mistakes. We must try to set it to rights."

Thor digested that as they wandered down the stairs, and she let him, amicably silent.

As they approached the cell he looked down at her. "I do wish you well. And the child. I would like to see them."

"And so you shall," she assured him with a pat of the arm. As one of the guards lowered the force field Deara stepped up with him. "I wondered if I could speak with Lady Sif for a moment?"

Her eyes remained on Thor so it was left to him to shrug. "I have no objections if the Lady does not."

"I don't know," Sif said from her seat against the far wall, legs propped on a chair. "I'm terribly busy."

"Sif, do not be rude," Thor scolded but Deara brushed his objection away.

"If anyone comes to steal your attention the Queen will make her excuses for you." She drug a chair over to sit next to the woman's feet. "I have a proposition for you that could serve to benefit us both."

Her eyebrows rose. "Is that so?"

"I've made no secret of the fact that Asgardians can make me…uncomfortable. Being surrounded by a group that may or may not blame me for ruling does not put me at ease. What would put me at ease is a woman to stand guard. And I've been told there's no better warrior than you."

She considered. "I will not abandon my colleagues."

"Of course not. If you wished you could return here in the evening to sleep. Or simply to visit before bed. It makes no matter to me." Sif studied her and she shrugged. "It would be an excellent chance for you to gather information for your little group. I'm not a fool."

"Then why are you suggesting it?"

"Because I trust you to do what's best for Asgard. And when you get to know me I'm confident you'll find me worth the trouble as well." At her quizzical look she patted her leg. "Think about it. I'll speak to you later." She turned to wink at Thor as the guard lowered the force field to let her out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki stood in front of the door trying very hard not to fidget and just open the bloody thing. Dinner was approaching and he would have to see his wife there. Much better to settle things privately before than endure an uncomfortable public diner only to wind up in the same place after.

The normally analytical Loki knew this.

The husband who wanted desperately to please his wife was scared to death.

Finally he pushed open the door and strode in, taking his time to close it before he turned to face her.

She was sitting at her dressing table, brushing her golden hair. To his immense relief she smiled over her shoulder at him. "Hello husband."

"Wife," he greeted, coming over to kiss her forehead, then looked in her eyes in the mirror. "I'm sorry. Something about the thought of you in here with him…"

She shook her head, stood to put her hands on his cheeks and bring his eyes to hers. "You still fear I'll decide he's superior to you?"

"Everyone else has."

She pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes, and he felt the tickle in the back of his mind grow. It was like a flower, a warmth flowing through him. He felt such a connection, such overwhelming…love, he finally named it. His brows knit. "Are you doing that?"

"It's what I feel for you." She pulled back to look into his eyes. "Every time I lay eyes on you I feel like my heart could burst." She pressed his hand to her heart. "I have faith in you. I trust you." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I love you husband."

"I…" He fumbled for the foreign word.

"It's all right," she assured him. "I know how you feel." She stepped away from him suddenly, glancing at the long piece of fabric looped over his arm. "And what is this?"

He smiled, leading her over to the full length mirror. "My mother had a jacket, just like this." He held it up, and guided her arms into it. "I remember her sweeping down the halls in it with such grace." He smoothed the collar down. Instead of a hood it swept down over her shoulders. The arms were long and full, coming down nearly to her fingers. "I thought no one ever looked more like a Queen." She spun and it fell to brush just over the floor, almost like a train.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, hands running over the design. It had patterns cut out of it to let the fabric beneath show through.

"I couldn't decide whether to do my green or your blue, so I thought the black would fit either way, and the other could show through."

"It's amazing. I'm honored."

"Good." He pulled her back into his arms. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

She paused. "Well, if you want my forgiveness, there's something I would like very much."

"What is that exactly?"

She looked up into his eyes. "Sif."

"Deara, I had hoped that would be a passing fancy."

"Nothing has changed. I'm still surrounded by Asgardian men who see me as a conqueror. They could choose to take their frustrations out on me. I would feel better with a woman at my back."

"Deara," he said, tilting her head to look into her eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to you. No one is going to touch you. Ever."

"You can't be with me every moment."

"They know I would kill anyone that dared. And you're surrounded by men loyal to you. You don't think a Sheerdan would do such a thing, do you?"

"No." She laughed. "No man would. Sheerdan law is any man touches a woman without permission has the body part he used removed."

"Then no one would dare."

"History would suggest otherwise."

"Well I swear to you, on my life, on our child's, no one will touch you." She looked up at him with large eyes and he sighed. "Very well. If it makes you feel better you may have her as a guard."

A grin lit her face. "Thank you husband." He leaned down, expecting a quick peck on the lips. Instead she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a deeper kiss, stepping back toward the bed.

He stumbled after her, pulling back to raise an eyebrow. "Deara, what are you doing?"

"We have time before dinner. I want to thank you properly."

"Is this that thing, where you reward me for good behavior? Because I'm not a pet."

"Seems like it depends on the reward." She shrugged delicately and turned away from him. "But if you don't wish to-"

She squealed with laughter as strong arms caught her up from behind and carried her to the bed. "Little minx," he whispered into her ear before kissing her into oblivion.

"Your new guard is glaring at me," Loki said as he chewed his lunch.

Deara turned to see Sif lounging against the wall and glaring pointedly at him, not batting an eyelash at the attention.

Deara shrugged. "She may glare to her heart's content, as long as her sword is in service of your wife and child. Speaking of which, we HAVE to announce the coming baby. Sheerdan babies arrive quickly. The maids have already let out my laces as much as they can. They're becoming suspicious. I've said it's the wonderful Asgardian food but that excuse will only last so long."

"So tell them. It doesn't mean we have to make a general announcement."

"As soon as the maids know the whole palace will be buzzing."

"And I should be concerned because?"

"Because then the royals will be insulted they weren't properly told. Let's just do it tonight at dinner. We don't have to throw a party. We can just announce it."

He sighed heavily. "Very well, you win." He glanced up at her. "You seem to do a lot of that."

She grinned at him. "It's your job to spoil your wife, is it not?"

"As you say. At least we can finally find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"No you can't," she said, pointing with the fruit she was devouring. "And don't you dare go behind my back to find out. It's bad luck."

He shook his head. "So superstitious. Unfortunately I have to go so I can't debate with you at the moment." He rose and kissed her cheek, pausing to look her in the eye. "You drive me crazy, woman."

"That's my job," she answered cheerfully.

"Has the council been giving you any more trouble?"

"Not a bit. They tried at first but I think they've realized it's easier just to give in."

"That's my girl." He shook his head and bent again to peck her lips before running a hand down her face and finally making for the door."Have a good day. Guard her well, Sif," he added on his way out.

Deara smiled at Sif, then motioned toward the chair he'd vacated. "Come sit. Would you like any?"

"I already ate."

"That doesn't mean it isn't good. Surely you could manage a bit more." Sif grudgingly settled into the chair Loki had just vacated as Deara munched thoughtfully. "How much do you know about Asgardian law?"

"I lived by it. I was never all that interested in the making of it, if that's what you mean."

"You weren't interested?" Sif nodded her agreement. "Do you know what Asgardian law said about a woman who was molested?"

"I never needed that particular law," she groused.

"It wasn't strictly speaking a crime. Her husband was to be reimbursed for his loss, or her father her dowry. No punishment. No pain for him. He can go on exactly as he was before. That is your law. That is the law you and your sisters and mothers live under. Did that not trouble you?" She looked at her. "I couldn't live in such a place that would allow that sort of treatment for my sisters."

"But you can live with HIM?"

She chuckled. "Did that look unpleasant? He's very sweet."

"I've never seen him like that," she admitted. "What is this hold you have over him? Some odd Sheerdan thing? Does it come from you marrying him?"

"I'm sure that's part of it," she admitted. "But I'd like to think he's under there. I…center him. Keep him grounded. At the very least he's happy."

"He seems to be." Sif picked up a nut and popped it in her mouth. "He is a master of lies. You don't believe he's fooling you?"

"I can't think of any reason he would. He could tell me he's furious and send me away. He's King. The army is his. He doesn't need me. He didn't need to join me for lunch, or agree to let you out. So why is he doing it?"

"His motives are never that obvious."

Deara knocked once on the table. "Let me know when you figure it out. I need to go visit my sisters. Brace yourself."

He returned hours later, sweaty and bruised from another session with his warriors. Some of the outer worlds were whispering treason with the Allfather still asleep, and he knew sooner or later he would have to quash the rebellion. At least he found the practices far more pleasing when he was the unquestioned leader.

He nodded to the guards as he opened the door and let himself in. The sisters were poised on chairs in front of the balcony doors, on the edge of their seats clapping and calling to the other end of the room. He stepped in and turned with a fond smile on his face, and froze.

Deara was hunched away from Sif who had her in a strong grip.

Loki didn't think, he just moved, pulling Sif off and pinning her against the wall. "What are you doing?" he snarled into Sif's face.

Eyes wide she struggled against him, eyes shifting behind him. "Deara, stop laughing and call him off!"

Loki glanced over his shoulder to see Deara nearly collapsing in giggles. Loki's confused glance returned to Sif. "Deara?"

"It's okay," she gasped. "You can let her go." When he didn't move she stepped forward to tug at his arm. "She wasn't attacking me. Not really."

Reluctantly Loki let her go, turning to his wife. "What is this?"

"She's teaching me to defend myself."

"Why would you need to learn such rudimentary tactics? You can pin anyone to the wall in a moment."

She shrugged, leaning into the arms that firmly wrapped around her. "My power comes from my people. If we're separated I'm weak as any other woman. It seemed prudent to learn to defend myself." She nodded to the girls who had turned bright red and were purposely not looking at the couple. "Those two are next."

"That is nigh impossible," Sif asserted, moving across the room to take a drink. "They are no warriors."

"I have faith in you," she said. "All right, everyone out," she asserted, motioning the girls toward the door. "Go get ready for dinner. And thank you, Sif. You can go for the night. You've more than earned it after being assaulted by my husband."

Sif didn't see a thing on her walk down to the cell, escorted by guards. All she could see was Loki, arms wrapped around the woman, eyes closed as if the feeling was overwhelming.

Was it possible? she wondered as she stepped up into the cell.

"Sif?" Thor finally said, pulling her out of her reverie. She blinked, looking into the faces around her. "Is everything all right?" her prince asked.

"Yes, I think so." She chewed on a thumb nail as she sat down.

"What was he like?"

She didn't have to ask who he meant. "Different. Very very different."

"How?" Thor asked.

"I think…I think he might actually LOVE her."

"You think he's capable of that?" his friend asked, earning a glare from Thor.

"If you'd seen what I've seen…I think so."

"What do you think of her?"

"She seems nice." Sif shrugged. "She may be nothing more than better at this game than him."

"What do your instincts say?" Thor asked.

She scratched her head. "We better do this soon. I don't know how much longer I'll be willing to betray her."

"There is one other rub, What the hell are we going to do with the baby?"

Thor shrugged. "We'll figure something out."

"Thor, what are you thinking?" Sif asked. When he opened his mouth she added, "And don't try to tell me you haven't been considering it."

"I could…well it will be a prince. Maybe, I mean until I have children of my own, no reason I couldn't be there for them. Even put them in the line of succession. Until, you know, my own come along."

Sif groaned. "Loki would love that. You offer them the throne until someone you deem fit comes along? No irony there."

"And there's another point. What are you going to do with Loki?"

"Put him here. Father can deal with him when he wakes."

"If he wakes."

"One problem at a time," Sif sighed. "You should see them. It's absolutely sickening."


	11. Chapter 11

Sif leaned back to glance through the open doors of the balcony again. Deara, scribbling away at the desk, glanced up as the woman adjusted her grip on the sword. "Sif, is there a reason you're so jumpy?"

She turned to look at her. "What?"

"You look like you think there's a bilgesnipe on the balcony."

Sif shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She shook her head and stretched, heaving herself out of the chair, hand resting on her bulging stomach. "If you say so. I think I'll-"

She stopped when a bang sounded from the hallway. She turned and began to stride across the room and Sif moved to follow. She never even registered her guardian's hilt coming down on her head.

"Sorry, Deara," Sif said as she drug the limp body to the cupboard. "You'll be safer in here."

Deara awoke, groaning and rubbing her head in the dark. She grasped blindly around, trying to identify her location. Prison cell seemed most likely, although the drifting scent of roses didn't seem to suggest a cell. Also she couldn't imagine why they would keep her in total darkness if she was imprisoned.

She reached tentatively toward a seam of light, and felt smooth wood under her fingers. She pushed and the sight of her room greeted her.

She groaned as she unfolded herself onto the marble floor. "Loki's going to love this. 'I told you not to trust her.'" She rubbed the knot on her head. "At least I saw her coming. Wonder how long I was out," she murmured, opening the door a crack to peak out.

There was no one in the hall. She hurried to her sister's rooms, finding both empty.

Silently praying that they had followed the plan she hurried toward the east wing. She stopped to look out a window, searching for the hidden remains of the ships so useful for escaping Asgardians that preferred bridges in space to travel over slow vessels. It was how they had escaped for years.

She was please to see most of them had launched, no doubt already on their way to the ship hidden in a nearby asteroid belt.

She hurried on. Any Sheerdan warriors quickly turned to follow her as the Asgardians were dispatched the same way Sif had disposed of her, but they had no forewarning and certainly no ability to put an invisible force up to cushion the blow.

She got to the main hall and cleared a space for them to move through. Her soldiers fell in behind her as she hurried into the hall to find one of her most trusted advisors in his rooms surrounded by the most influential of the Sheerdans.

"My Queen!" He looked shocked. "We thought you were captured. We searched your rooms-"

"As she expected. That's why she put me in the cupboard. Where are my sisters?"

"Already on a plane," he assured her. "Well away."

"As you should be." She looked around the room.

They glanced at one another. "We could call them back We could fight," one offered.

She paused to consider, but shook her head. "Better to withdraw and regroup. We'll come back with our full power."

"My lady, your husband is missing. We presume he's been captured."

She sighed. "There's nothing to be done for it. Of course they'd go for him first him first. We'll return for him later. Is everyone accounted for?"

He nodded, then paused. "A group went to the main hall. Some children were being taught there."

"How many?"

"Thirty," a young soldier she suspected was a father chimed in.

She cursed softly. "All right. All of you on a plane. Our people need our advisors. I'm going to go get the children-"

Shouts of disagreement rose around her but she held up a hand. "Think of your child," an old woman who had held her as a baby suggested.

"What is the life of one child compared to thirty?" she asked. "Besides, Thor will wish us captured. If Loki and I are contained the child is no threat to them. They have no reason to hurt it."

"Our men are already out there."

"They do not have my power."

"Power that is ebbing by the moment as we leave you," she pointed out.

"I will be fine," she said. "Go, that is an order."

Her advisor turned, barking at the men who gathered quickly. When she opened her mouth to object he shook his head. "The children will be frightened. You'd best have someone to carry them at least."

"Very well," she sighed. "I will see you on the ship shortly."

She turned without another word and the men followed her. They fell in around her as she hurried to the hall, once again pushing the Asgardian soldiers aside where they were congregated in the atrium outside the east wing. She took a moment to wonder why they hadn't followed. Thor certainly wasn't clever enough to realize the best way to remove her powers was to let her people leave the planet. Sif's idea, most likely.

She strode purposely down the hall, but fear jangled inside of her by the time they reached the great hall. She retained some power being surrounded by thirty of her people but she could feel herself growing weaker. It was good, they were obeying her orders and leaving. But she was limited now.

They hurried into the hall, finding the children gathered on the far end, their teachers and nannies arrayed in front of them.

"I've come for the Sheerdan children," she informed the mixed bag. "The Asgardian can stay."

The Sheerdan children ran forward the soldiers picked them up. She took the time to face them. "We're going to the ships, to your parents. Be good and quiet and we'll get there soon."

They nodded obediently, particularly the girls, and the men surrounded her again as she turned and led them back through the hall.

As they approached the east wing she was surprised to find it empty of Asgardians. The guards looked at her questioningly but she shrugged. Her power was ebbing and she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

But the moment she stepped into the room she felt a tremor beneath them. "Run," she ordered the soldiers, stopping to press her magic into the floor. Pride bloomed when they didn't hesitate but immediately broke across the hall as the ceiling began to come down.

When they reached the other end she moved to follow, but with the last of her people a hall away, the majority of the population out of the atmosphere, and the stress of ground moving beneath her and the ceiling coming down over head she was no match for it. She wasn't even halfway across the hall when the floor came out from beneath her. She curled into a ball, trying to protect her body as much as she could before the pressure of the rock pushed her into blackness.

Sif led the way to the room she'd left the former Queen in. Thor paused on the threshold, eyes scanning the room.

"Loki's in the dungeon," his friend reminded him. "He isn't going to jump out at you."

"She might though if she's awake," another muttered.

"She isn't awake," Sif said. "I didn't go soft on her."

"It just feels like I'm intruding," Thor said.

"We are," Sif replied.

"Let's do it quickly then."

Sif strode across the room to the cupboard, threw open the door, and froze.

"Where is she?" one of them asked.

She pressed the clothing aside, digging through the collection on the bottom, cursing. "She's gone?" Thor asked.

"I thought you said you hit her."

"I did!" Sif said.

"Maybe she saw you coming," Thor suggested.

"It felt like it made contact."

"Maybe you did, just not as hard," Thor suggested. He went to the window and looked to the west where the ships had been taking off, watching a last small craft move into the clouds. "Perhaps if I hadn't been so distracted by Loki I could have been here in time." The clouds darkened as the craft disappeared and his hands closed on the window sill. The gathered Asgardians winced when the loud crack of thunder split the sky, then ran to the window when an entirely different rumble met their ears.

They watched a plume of smoke rise from the east wing. "Thor, what did you do?" Sif asked.

"It wasn't his fault," one of their companions offered. "Not entirely." They turned to look at him. "The footings have been rotting for years, but no one wanted to go down in the sewers to repair it. That's why no one was in the east wing before the Sheerdan took up residence there." He leaned further out. "The ships taking off weakened the ground as well. Thor's temper tantrum just finally brought it all to head."

"It makes no matter," Thor said turning on his heel and striding toward the door.

The others followed. None of them saw the last tiny ship struggle off of the earth.

"Sif, tell me again about their…connection."

Sif shrugged. "They seemed to be able to feel what the other could. Only when the wanted, I thought."

"And could they tell where the other was?"

Sif nodded. "She could anyway. She would warn me when he was coming, send me off sometimes if he was in a temper. He's newer to these things. Didn't seem as practiced."

The rest of them exchanged looks as they climbed back down the long stairs.

They stopped before Loki's cell. He was lying at his ease on one of the lounges and glanced up at them. "Back so soon?"

"Where is she, Loki?"

"I've been responsible for a lot of 'she's of late. You'll have to be more specific."

"The woman who wished to call me brother. Who dreamed of you referring to me as such. Your wife, Loki. Where has she gone?"

He grinned. "Lost her have you?"

"Loki, she is in a delicate condition. I do not wish her harmed, nor your child. If you tell me where she is she will be safe."

"For now," Loki said. "Until Odin wakes or your hand is forced and you sentence her. Or stuff her in a hole down here like me. I'll not speed her to that." Thor opened his mouth and Loki sighed. "Let me make this faster and easier. I do not know where she is."

"You can sense her," Thor argued.

"Your lovely little toy that restricts my magic to this cell has cut that off too. If you wish to let me wander around the palace I may be able to help you."

"She's most likely gone off with the others. Where?"

He shrugged. "Haven't the foggiest."

"You expect me to believe you knew nothing of the escape plans?"

"I really didn't," he says. "She's taken care of her people for four hundred years. She doesn't need me to help."

"Then we will follow them. Half the Asgardian army if I need them-"

"I wouldn't do that," he offered. "You'd have tens of thousands of deaths on your hands."

"I wouldn't harm them."

"You wouldn't have to." He sat up. "Consider what happened the last time Asgardian armies came after them." Thor blinked blankly at him. "The women would fear you came for them. They would murder themselves in droves. Slit their daughter's throats."

"Deara wouldn't let them."

"What on earth would make you think she could stop them? She can't hold back 50,000 hands at the same time."

"She knows-"

"She can tell them whatever she likes. They'll believe her. But that cannot overrule their fears. It's a strong thing, born of memories buried in their heads. They would rather die than chance it happening to them." He lay back again. "It's a puzzle. How are you with those?"

Thor growled as he turned to stock away, Loki's laughter following him through the halls.

Thor paced before the window. "Let me go," Sif said again. "They know me. I'm female, they won't panic. Deara will talk to me."

"I doubt she's very happy with you."

"She'll still see me," Sif said.

"You don't have anything to bargain with."

"We have Loki. She'll want her King back." She paused, considering. "I think she'll be actually in pain without him."

"At the very least you'd know where she is," Thor's companion offered. "That she isn't about to come down on us with the full might of her army."

"I would?" Thor asked.  
"I think I could find out her plan," Sif offered. "At least we'd know more than we do now. I could find out what she wants. What she's willing to bargain for. She trusts me."

"Trusted you," Thor corrected. "You don't imagine that will have changed?"

"I don't think it will," Sif said thoughtfully. "She's fast to trust, and it doesn't let go."

"You bashed her in the head and shoved her in a cupboard."

She shrugged. "She was safe there."

Sif couldn't help staring at the metal work around her. Everything about being on a ship in space made her nervous. Which she supposed was why the Sheerdan did it.

She recognized the old man who limped toward her as one of Deara's advisors. "My Lady Sif, this is a pleasant surprise. Have you come to trumpet about your great victory?"

"I've come to talk to Deara." He stopped to look at her, searching her eyes. As the moments stretched she added, "I want to speak to your Queen."

"She is not here."

Sif sighed. She'd been afraid of this. "Where have you hidden her?"

He stepped back, eyes glued to her. "I was going to ask you the same."

She missed a beat. "What do you mean?"

"She never left your planet. She is your prisoner is she not?"

"No," Sif said, crossing her arms. "We don't have her. What game are you playing?"

"I would say the same."

"What do you benefit by pretending she isn't here? I'm not going to kidnap her. You could just refuse to let me see her." When he didn't respond she threw up her hands. "I tell you truly, Deara is not in our palace."

"That is grave news indeed."

She paused to consider. "I want to talk to the girls." He gave her a questioning look. "The Princesses. Her sisters. I want to speak with Dirriean and Bierra."

"I have your vow you will do them no harm."

"Wouldn't be much point would there? Your Queen run off, your King IS our prisoner, what difference would a Princess make?"

"That is not an answer."

She rolled her eyes. "You have my word."

"Stay here," he ordered, turning to shuffle away.

Sif turned to look out the window at the endless darkness. Minutes passed before she heard the sound of silk slippers on metal floors. She couldn't help but laugh as the Princesses entered and she was caught up in a whirl of blue fabric and golden hair.

"Lady Sif!"

"Where is Deara?"

"How is she?"

"The baby must be nearly come."

"Is it here?"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Don't tell! It's bad luck. We need to see for ourselves."

"Is she comfortable?"

"Is she with Loki?"

"It would be cruel to separate them."

"Lady Sif isn't cruel."

"Thor may be."

"Girls!" Sif had to cry. She took them each by a shoulder. "Deara truly isn't here? You don't know where she is?"

They were struck silent, blinking at her.

"She's not with you?"

"You don't know where she is?"

"She could be hurt!"

"The baby."

"We thought she was here," Sif broke in. "You don't think they've taken her somewhere to keep her safe?"

The girls exchanged a look. "They wouldn't do that to us," the eldest said.

One of them grabbed at her. "You have to find her, Sif. She could be hurt. And the baby!"

Tears suddenly appeared in their eyes Sif had no choice but to reach for them. "I'll find her," she promised. "Don't worry, all will be well."


	12. Chapter 12

She strode through the halls of Asgard, resisting the urge to nibble at her nails. It was a habit she'd given up 300 years ago, but outside of battle she hadn't been this nervous in at least that long. She would have liked something to hack at in this moment.

A very nervous guardsman came running up to her. "My Lady Sif, I'm so glad you're back."

She massaged her brow. "Now what?"

"Loki is screaming that he must talk to you." He paused. "He called for Thor too, but-"

"That would be a very bad idea," Sif muttered. "Let him rave." She started walking again.

"Please, Lady Sif, I think it's important." He hurried after her. "He says Lady Deara is in danger."

She stopped and spun to face him. "What did he say?"

"Just that. And that he must talk to you."

With a heavy sigh she turned on her heal to follow him.

She stopped to glare into the cell at Loki. "You lot are going to give me grey hairs 3000 years before my time."

"You'll survive your grey hairs," Loki snapped. "You have to find Deara."

"I've been working on that. Her lot has hidden her somewhere."

"She's here," Loki said. "In this city. In the very palace, I'm nearly certain."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You said you couldn't sense her."

"I lied," Loki sighed. "I'm sure you're shocked. She's close, Sif. And she's hurt. Very mortally hurt. I thought she was waiting to free me but…she needs help."

Sif glared at him. "What is the point of this? Leave us searching the palace while she escapes?"

"The point," Loki yelled, "is that my wife if DYING while you stand here talking to me." He stepped close, true fear reflected in his eyes. "PLEASE Sif, I'm begging you. Find her."

Sif's eyes widened, and she looked at the ceiling. "I'll talk to Thor."

"She's a good person, Sif. Don't let her die because of me. You have to see that she deserves better."

Sif didn't say anything, just turned and stomped to Thor's rooms.

"He's insistant," Sif said. "She's here. And her sisters don't know where she is. They couldn't lie to me. There isn't a deceptive bone in their bodies. Now they're scared as well."

"How can she be here?" Thor asked. "No one would shelter her. We've searched the entire east wing. Where could she be? And in danger? That seems rather farfetched."

"Not the entire east wing," his companion spoke up. They looked at him. "What about the entry? We haven't started digging down there. What if she's buried under there?"

"Surely she left long before that collapsed," Thor objected.

"It's just an idea," he said. "If any of this is true it seems most likely."

Sif stepped up to the edge of the remains of the great hall, watching the edges continue to crumble into the hole where men called and grunted, forming a chain carrying marble out of the hole. She covered her nose against the smell coming from the sewers as she stepped up next to Thor.

"Well this is unpleasant." Thor nodded. "You don't have to be here. Someone could get you if the find anything."

"I can at least keep watch," he said.

"Be careful. They'll think you're fond of her."

Thor shrugged. "And if I am?"

Sif smiled. "So do we hope she's down here or not?"

Thor sighed. "I was wondering the very same. I would not have her down in a sewer harmed."

"But at least we'd know where she was," Sif sighed. "And we could make sure she's well."

"And we'd know Loki was telling true," Thor added.

"You can't trust him regardless," Sif reminded.

"Maybe where she's concerned we can," Thor suggested.

Sif sighed. "Thor-"

She was cut off by a call below. Thor didn't pause a moment, but scurried down in the hole. The further down he got the more pronounced the chaos became until finally, with Sif hot on his tail, he burst through a circle of Asgardians.

She was completely unrecognizable, covered in blood. Her ear was a ragged gash with dust and bits of stone clinging to the blood slick over her face. Her eyelashes were matted together, her cheekbones a red mash, her long blond hair stained and congealed onto the crumbled rocks below. She had landed on a block of marble, her back bowed, her right arm twisted beneath her, her left thrown out and pinned, her legs hidden in the rubble.

Thor fell to his knees and placed a hand on her chest. "Her heart still beats, help me free her," he ordered, tearing the rocks loose.

Sif joined, pausing when her hands came away red. "Where is this blood coming from? This can't all be from her ear," she said, nodding to the puddle beneath them.

"Later," Thor said, pressing the rock back.

When she was free Thor scooped her up and turned, scaling the rock as if it was nothing more than stairs. Sif fell into step next to him, looking at the woman who hung limply in his arms.

Thor burst into the healing chamber, everyone jumping as the clap of the door against the wall rocked the room.

Eir didn't even blink, hurrying to the table, motioning for Thor to lay her down. He did and stepped back, hovering over her shoulder as she brought the machinery to life and began tinkering.

"Well?" Thor demanded.

"We can replace her ear," she said. "Broken ribs can be mended, and her arm."

Silence stretched, and finally Sif said, "The child?"

Thor looked at the fabric stretched over her smooth stomach.

Eir shook her head. "There is no child. She must have delivered down there."

Sif looked at Thor, whose mouth had dropped open. "Perhaps-"

Eir shook her head. "I spent much time talking to the healers from Sheerdan. Their children are very frail. There is no way it could have survived."

A sound made them all look up. A guard stood there with a bundle in his hands. Thor strode toward him, arms outstretched. "Let me see."

The man stumbled back, cutting a plaintive glance at Eir. "My Lord, don't-" she said, hurrying forward.

"I will see-"

"Later," she said. "Let me clean it up. I'm certain it's a bloody mess at the moment."

Thor paused, then nodded. "Preserve the body. When Deara wakes we will find out what the Sheerdan do with their death."

Eir nodded. "You should go tell Loki that she lives. She will be well. Tell him that."

Thor nodded and got nearly to the door before he turned back. "What was it? Boy or girl?"

Eir took the bundle and shifted the wrap. "A girl."

He nodded and Sif once again followed him through the halls. "Perhaps I should do it," she suggested.

"No. This news should come from his family."

"He'd say you aren't family. He'll lash out at you."

Thor stopped, facing Sif. "Well perhaps I deserve it."

"Thor, none of this is your fault."

"Is it not? Who destroyed the hall she stood in? Who condemned her to be trapped beneath tons of rock, to deliver a baby so it could die in the rubble? My niece starved to death, crying for its family while its mother bled over it."

"You didn't destroy it. Many things worked together to cause its fall. You didn't know she was there. The moment you had a clue you went to retrieve them."

"And what if we had left it? What if you had not locked her in a cabinet? What if I had not turned the army against them?"

"Then we would still be rotting in the dungeons."

"It's hard to say for certain," Thor said. "She was kind, to all of us. She was trying to put us back where we belonged. And how have I repaid her? Stolen her child, nearly killed her-"

"You didn't know!"

"What does that matter?" Thor asked. "It still happened because of me. I owe Loki a debt, owe Deara a debt, I can never repay."

"You have been more than fair," she objected. "You cannot trust him."

"I know that." He sighed. "I know it Sif. I wish-"

"Wishing does no good." He sighed. "Let me tell him."

"I will not release him, Sif, but I must be the one to tell him."

"I'm coming," Sif said.

"Very well." He sighed, returning on his journey into the depths of the palace.

Loki was pacing before the front of the cell, and came toward them the moment he saw them. "You found her?"

Thor nodded. "She is with Eir now. She will recover. She will be well."

He sagged with relief, leaning against the wall and placing his forehead on his arm. "Thank you," he whispered to no one in particular. He looked up, blinking as if he just remembered they were there. His eyes narrowed. "Is there more?" He straightened and stepped toward them. "The child?"

Thor's breath caught, and he shook his head. "It did not survive."

Loki's eyes widened, hands balling into fists. "I must see my wife."

Thor shook his head. "She is unconscious. She will be for some time yet."

"I need to see that she is well."

"You can feel that she is well," Sif put in. "You've given that away."

"I need to see her." Thor shook his head again and he paused. "Where is the child?"

"We found the body. Eir has agreed to preserve it so we can dispose of it by her orders when she wakes."

"What was it?"

"A girl."

Something passed over Loki's face. "Frigga," he whispered.

Thor's head snapped up. "What did you say?"

"Her name was to be Frigga," Loki responded. "Deara agreed." He met Thor's eyes. "Yet another one snatched from me while I waste away in this cell. You are developing a pattern, King," he snarled at him.

Thor shook his head. "Odin is still King. And I did not intend-"

"Intentions are worth their weight in pond scum," Loki said. "I need to see my wife. Who knows what will become of her under your rule?"

"Nothing will happen to her."

"I need to see her!" he shouted at Thor. "Will you give me no comfort to counter my grief? I never thought you cruel."

Thor sighed. "Eir is working now. Perhaps tomorrow."

Loki glared at them and turned his back. "Leave me," he ordered.

Sif opened her mouth but Thor held up a hand and took her arm to guide her out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't like this."

"Yes, thank you Sif," Thor said as he led the group. "You've said that. You need not come."

"I agreed to guard her," Sif said, looking back at the still woman on the liter behind them.

"Who do you plan to protect her from?" Thor asked.

"I do not always know a threat before I see it."

Thor shook his head. "I meant it when I said nothing will happen to her."

"You did not intend it to happen last time, but it did. It was not your fault but it did happen. And Loki is not the safest person to be around."

"You noticed that as well?" Valstagg chuckled.

"As he pointed out, far more damage seems to be done on my watch," Thor sighed.

"Thor-"

He held up a hand to forestall Sif, and she realized they were close to the halls that echoed to his cell. With a sigh she nodded and walked the rest of the way in silence.

Loki strode to the front of the cell the moment he saw them, following them around the corner and crouching before the space they placed the woman in.

"You can see she looks well," Thor offered.

His eyes never moved from her. "I need to touch her."

"No," Thor said, crossing his arms.

Loki's eyes flew to him. "I need to feel that she's real."

"You can feel it from there," Sif said. "You can sense that she is there."

He glared at them. "She will heal more quickly if I can touch her. I can share my strength with her, but the block that will not allow my magic to leave this cell stops it." His eyes cut to the man he used to call brother. "Or perhaps you wish her to labor in this state so you can put off telling her you murdered her child?"

"He didn't-" Sif burst but Thor held up a hand.

Thor studied him, then sighed. "Against the back of the cell," he said. "Do not move. And no tricks."

Loki nodded seriously and moved to the back wall of his cell, watching like a hawk as the field was brought down and the guards lifted her, liter and all, into the cell. They stepped back out and the golden mesh reappeared.

Loki strode to the woman, running a hand over her face, eyes closing as if he was overrun for a moment with emotion. Then he stooped to pick her up.

"Loki, no," Thor said but the man didn't pause, laying her on his bed and straightening her arms and hair reverently.

"If you try to come take her from me you will have a fight on your hands," Loki said. "Please, I would love the opportunity."

Thor's lips thinned. "Loki, much as I would like to let her heal I cannot have her feigning sleep while the two of you plot in whispers to escape."

Loki didn't look up. "Then come for her later." He took her hand and raised it to his lips.

Thor paused, glanced at those around him. Sif shook her head but the others shrugged.

"Eir said it would be several days before she would wake. If being close to you speeds things…you may keep her tonight. We will come for her tomorrow."

Loki didn't say anything, which he took as assent. He motioned for the others to leave and left his brother there cradling his bruised and broken wife.

He came back around midday the next day with only the guards to carry the liter, hoping Loki would be less likely to make a scene with only himself to witness. He was laying on the bed next to her, an arm around her, reading from a book in his other hand. Thor stood before the barrier, clearing his throat. Loki didn't move, but he did say, "She's improved."

"I am glad to hear it."

Loki put down the book, looking down at her, running a hand almost compulsively through her hair. "It pains us to be apart. Her more than myself."

"I am sorry for it. But it cannot be helped."

"What will become of her?"

"She will be cared for."

"Yes, after that. When she wakes."

"She will be kept comfortable until Odin wakes and can pronounce sentence."

Loki looked at him for the first time. "You could let her go to her people."

"She would come back for you."

"Her people need her. She is their leader. They are exposed without her."

"What would you recommend trickster? That I let you go with her? Am I to believe you would not come back for the throne?"

"You are in a difficult place. I understand that. But she should not suffer for it."

"I do not wish her to," Thor said. "It is your actions that have brought us here."

"My actions?" Loki repeated. "Did I bury her beneath rock? Did I rip her child from her? Did I leave her people unprotected?"

"You brought her here, among enemies, left her unprotected-"

"You heard her say herself that she makes her own way."

"Then perhaps I am not to blame for at least her part in it." Thor stared for a moment. "She must come with me regardless." Loki sighed, shifted. "Against the wall."

Loki shook his head and picked her up, carrying her to the cloth stretched over wood. "You'll not touch her," Loki said, arranging her carefully.

"If I wanted to touch her I wouldn't need your permission," Thor said. "I wouldn't have to do it in your sight."

Loki's eyes burnt into him. "You won't touch her."

Thor sighed. "Not until she wakes. Not without her permission. She does take my arm quite a lot."

Loki sighed. "That will do, I suppose." He stood and withdrew to the back of the cell. "See to it she's safe, Thor, or no walls will hold my anger."

Eir straightened the cover over her once again. "She will wake very soon," she pronounced, turning to Sif who was looking out the window. "Would you like me to stay my dear?"

"No," she said. "I'll be fine, thank you. I think it's best if it's just me at first."

"As you say. Let me know if you need anything."

Sif looked down at the woman on the bed. She looked better, she had to admit. Color was returning to her cheeks, her hair shone as golden as ever. A maid had painted her nails her trademark gold and Eir had put her in her softest white gown.

She stirred as Sif watched, and she settled in the chair next to the bed as her eyelashes fluttered.

She sighed, reaching up to rub at her eyes, tossing a bit before her eyes settled of her companion. "Sif," she sighed. She coughed a bit, swallowed hard. Sif offered her a cup. She sat up to take a drink, rubbing at her throat. "Thank you." She looked around the room. "What happened?"

"How much do you remember?"

She blinked, eyes rapidly shifting. "You hit me."

"You were safe where I put you. If you had just stayed there."

Deara smiled. "But I didn't. The hall collapsed. I fell."

Sif nodded. "We thought you'd left with your people. We had no idea you were down there or we'd have come sooner."

She waved the objections away. "Were is Loki?"

"He is in the dungeons below."

Her face closed before her eyes. "We lost then." Sif nodded. "He's going to be furious with me."

"Who?"

"Loki," she said. "He warned me not to trust you." She stretched. "My fatal flaw I'm afraid. Far too quick to trust." She looked at Sif who was studying her hands. "What is it?"

Sif glanced up at her. "The child."

Her hands went to her stomach, blinking. "The child." Her eyes went to Sif. "No, my child. It's…?" Sif nodded. She sighed heavily, blinking suddenly. "Sif, do you think I could have some time alone please?" Sif paused and she shook her head. "I'm not going to do anything stupid like jumping off the balcony."

"Of course." Sif stood and moved toward the door. "You should eat something. Eir said it would help you recover more quickly."

She nodded. "I will attempt it."

"Just come get me if you need anything."

She was still standing outside her room, ears straining for sound when Thor came striding down the hall. "How is she?" he asked.

"As you'd expect I suppose," she answered. "She asked for a few moments alone. That was some time ago. I was just debating the wisdom of checking on her."

"Let me," Thor said. He knocked on the door and paused a moment before entering.

She was standing in front of the window with her arms crossed over her stomach, the light glowing in her golden hair and shining through her white gown. He had to pause to catch his breath when she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Ah," she said with a sigh. "I wondered how long it would take. I thought you would give me a bit longer."

He paused, brows knit in confusion. "If you would prefer I can come back later."

"No." She turned and looked back out the window. "We may as well get this over with."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," he offered.

She shook her head. "No games, Thor. What is it to be? How will you use me against my husband?" She went to the table, picked up a piece of fruit, rolling it between her fingers. "Will you marry me, or will I simply be the whore in your bed?"

He blinked at the sudden turn in conversation. "I beg your pardon?"

"Please don't keep me in suspense." She popped the fruit into her mouth.

"What makes you think I would be anything less than appalled at the thought of forcing a woman into my bed?"

She shrugged. "That seems to be Asgardian's preferred mode?"

He shook his head. "You think Jane would tolerate such a man?"

She chomped down on another berry. "Love makes fools of us all."

"And Sif?"

"Better to stand beside a man than be crushed beneath him."

He shook his head. "Well I assure you, you will be treated with the utmost respect here. You are our guest. A visiting Queen. And my brother's wife."

"For how long?"

"Until Odin wakes and decides what must be done."

"And if he does not?"

He sighed and shrugged. "Then I'll be forced to make a decision. And I honestly have no idea what that decision would be. Until then you are at your leisure here."

"And Sif will continue to guard me?"

He sighed. "If she wishes she is free to do so." He looked down at his hands. "I offer my condolences."

"For my child or my husband?"

He blinked rapidly. "Your child. Your husband is safely below."

She opened her mouth, then stopped, rubbing her forehead. "I apologize, Thor. I am not myself today."

"It is understandable. Your grief would leave anyone out of sorts."

"It is not just my grief. Being separated from my husband is…painful."

"You were in his care some few days ago."

"I was?"

Thor nodded. "He insisted. He said it would speed your healing."

"Indeed it did," she said. "Thank you for that."

"You're very welcome."

"Could I possibly see him again?"

Thor shook his head. "You know I could not allow it."

"Why not?"

"He would try to plot to escape."

"If I swore to you not to?"

"It would not stop him."

"And if I swore not to allow him?"

"I am very sorry, my Lady, I connot."

She sighed, then nodded. "I understand."

"Do you want for anything?"

"Do you know how my people fair? Are you holding any of them?"

"There are a few here that found the Asgardian court agreeable and stayed. Nearly all have returned to your ship. Sif visited them, thinking to speak with you. She saw your sisters. They all seem well."

She sighed and nodded. "If you hear anything, I would thank you to keep me informed."

"I will but they do not seem to be in any danger. Least of all from us. Our complaint is with you and Loki. They will not be involved."

She nodded. "You are a good and fair King, Thor."

He took a moment to regain his breath. "I am still only a prince."

"You make good choices for your people." She shifted the food around. "The only thing I desire beyond that is solitude to grieve."

"You shall have it. We have the body of the child, for what it's worth. We would like to lay it to rest by your instructions. It has been preserved."

"I would like to wait."

"Would you like to see it? Could I bring her to you?"

"No!" He jumped at the outburst and she blinked. "I'm sorry. The dropped connection is still raw. If I held it it would cement it. Creating a bond to a dead child has…been known to drive women insane."

"I am sorry. I did not know."

"No, how could you."

"I will give you your solitude then. Just ask for me if you need anything."


	14. Chapter 14

Just a quick note, I wanted to make it clear that Sif and Thor aren't out to hurt anyone, least of all Deara. None of this was done purposely. It was all an accident, and Deara understands that. Pouting and being difficult isn't going to do her much good at this point, and she knows that. She doesn't hold grudges. She sees the good in people. Or maybe that's just the game she plays to get Thor to trust her. So I threw in a little Loki ranker to even things out.

"Deara, please get out of bed," Sif said. "You haven't moved in days."

She sighed. "Sif, I'm unwell."

"I know you must grieve. Children are not lost here. I cannot imagine the pain-"

She stopped as laughter bubbled almost hysterically from Deara's chest. "It is not the child that pains me. Sheerdan children are weak. I know it is rare to lose a child here but in my land it is not. We are prepared for it." Sif winced as she shifted. "I miss my people. I've not been apart from my sisters for more than a night in my whole life. But most of all I grieve my husband."

Sif sighed, studying her. "It's that bad?"

"We're not meant to be apart. It's been nearly two weeks." Her eyes turned down toward the dungeon. "I can feel him. Nearly within reach. But just beyond my touch." She rubbed her eyes. "It's maddening."

Sif strode to the cupboard. "Get up," she ordered.

"Why?"

"I'm going to fix this." She motioned her forward.

With a groan she hefted herself out of bed and pushed her feet into slippers, raising her arms when Sif approached with a cloak. She wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled the hood low over Deara's eyes.

"Sif, I do not wish to see Thor upset with you."

"Let me deal with Thor," she said, Deara's smile bolstering her as she led her through the door.

The flew down the hallways and Deara actually giggled as the descended the stair into the dungeon. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone so eager to get down here."

"I can feel him," Deara said. "I could walk to him with my eyes closed."

Sif shook her head, pulling her to a more sedate pace as they came within sight of the guards. Sif nodded seriously to them. "I wish to speak to him alone."

The guards hesitated, but they nodded and walked away. Loki barely glanced up. "Hello Sif. I don't know what you think I know that is so important the guard can't hear but-"

He stopped when Deara pulled her hood back, actually dropping the book and stepping toward the force field. "Deara." He whispered it like it was a prayer.

She grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet as Sif lowered the field and let her rush into the cell and her husband's waiting arms. The field came back up as Loki wrapped both arms around her to hold her as closely as possible.

For perhaps the first time in her life Sif saw Loki absolutely speechless. His mouth worked soundlessly, and she realized he was just saying his wife's name over and over.

Deara found her feet and took his face in both hands, pressing her forehead to his. "It's me."

Sif smiled and turned to go but Loki stopped her with her name. She looked back into his stunned eyes. "Thank you," he whispered to her.

She tilted her head in acquiescence. "I'll keep Thor distracted as long as I am able."

She strode into the ring with her sword propped on her shoulder and her familiar swagger in her step.

"Sif!" Thor called. "I expected you to be with Deara."

"She's busy moping and it's been far too long since I've been with my friends."

"Let's see if she's lost her edge," Fandral suggested.

"Sounds like I need to put you back in your place," she grinned.

One sweaty hour later Sif sighed when she caught sight of golden armor as the sound of pounding feet reached them. Thor turned immediately as the guards rushed forward. "Prince Thor, it's the prisoner."

Thor's eyes turned immediately to Sif. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"Nothing, it just, there's no danger." With a growl Thor hurried down the hall, Sif on his tail. "She needed it, Thor. She was wilting. I had to do something."

"You could have spoken with me!"

"You couldn't agree to it. It had to be someone else."

He silently stomped the rest of the way down to find the couple cuddled on the bed. Deara was draped over Loki, her feet tucked under his legs, her cheek on his chest and her arm tight around him. Her head was tilted up and they whispered to one another, a wide smile on her face and the occasional chuckle at his replies.

When Sif and Thor approached she buried her head in his chest and moaned.

"I am sorry," Thor said. "But I simply cannot stand by and allow this."

When Loki opened his mouth Deara reached up and put a finger to his lips. "He said he was sorry." She took her finger back and kissed his lips. When things began to become truly uncomfortable for Thor she pulled back, pressing her forehead to his. "I love you."

When she pulled away his arms tightened around her. "I would fight him."

She shook her head. "I forbid it."

His eyebrows rose. "Oh, YOU forbid it? You who are so good at following orders?"

"But I am very good at giving them. And I do forbid it." She ran a hand down his cheek. "Behave yourself and maybe we can do this again."

She disentangled herself and walked toward the door, turning to point at him when he started to move. "Stay right there."

He sighed, shaking his head at her as she stepped through the portal and took Thor's arm.

"Deara," he called as she turned to go. They both paused to look behind them. "I love you."

Deara nearly glowed, blushing and looking down, but she met his eyes and said, "And I you, husband."

Thor led her away a bit wide eyed. When they were out of Loki's earshot he asked, "This is the first time he's used those words to you?"

"Indeed." Her grin broadened.

"You seem to be in better spirits."

"I feel better," she chirped, nearly skipping.

"I am glad," he said. "How long is that likely to last?"

She tilted her head. "A week? Two? It'd difficult to say. The loss of the child makes things more difficult."

He sighed, patting her hand. "What if I returned you to your people? Could you swear to me you wouldn't come back after Loki?"

She looked into the air before her. "I'm sure to you it seems a very kind offer. And I acknowledge it is. But the fact is I cannot go without my husband. I would be useless as a leader to my people. At least being this close to him offers me some comfort. I am afraid I can offer you no choice but to keep me here as long as he is being held." She fingered her gown. "I only hope my being honest about it is some comfort to you."

"It is," he said. "I have no doubt Loki would say he could do it and descend upon us."

"You've been more than kind to me. It's the least I could do."

"As you have been to me," Thor said. "If you are feeling better perhaps you would join us for dinner then?"

She tilted her head, considering, then nodded. "I would be delighted, Prince Thor."

"And he fell with a might crash!" Volstagg declared, throwing his cup down with a crash.

Those around him cheered, including Deara who clapped and laughed with the others.

"You like Volstagg's stories?" Thor asked.

"They are delightful!" she cried. "If we were among my people there would be not a chair within listening distance. Story tellers are highly valued by our people." She grinned at those around her, then glanced at the fire. "But the hour grows late. I should withdraw."

She stood, wrapping her robes around herself. "No, stay!" Volstagg called. "I have many many more tales to share."

"Perhaps Thor will invite me to come another night," she said. "Weakness still plagues me."

Sif stood but Thor motioned for her to sit. "I will escort her," he said, standing. "If it please the lady?"

She nodded and turned toward the door. He hurried to catch up.

"Do you truly feel weak?"

She shook her head. "You see through me, my Lord Prince," she said.

"Then why withdraw? You seemed to truly be enjoying Volstagg's tales."

"I was. But it was growing late and the men were growing drunk and-" she shrugged.

"You still fear us," Thor said.

"I do not fear you, obviously," she pointed out with a grin. "This fear runs deep. I doubt I shall ever outgrow it. It is my failing, Thor, not your people's. I know that."

"It sounds very uncomfortable."

She shrugged. "Gone or not it will grow more comfortable."

He paused to consider her. "I have a proposal I would like you consider seriously."

"Very well," she agreed. "Although you may assume I do consider all proposals quite seriously."

"What if I asked you to rule with me? Coregent of Asgard."

Her lips thinned. "Why do you ask?"

He paused to consider. "Because I believe you would be quite good at it. You seem to be with your own people."

She shook her head. "This isn't a ploy to pull me away from my husband?"

"How so?"

She looked up at him. "By offering me the thing he wants most? You don't believe he would be bitter if I accepted?"

"He shouldn't be," Thor said.

"But he would." She sighed. "I'm sorry but the truth is I don't believe I'm what you need in a coregent."

"You are very attached to the people. You are very devoted to them," he objected.

"My own people, yes," she said. "But I lack cunning. I'm too trusting, as evidenced by my place here. I don't know how many times Loki told me not to trust Sif. And yet, here I am. Any foreign diplomat could lead me wrong with a look. What you need is someone like my husband to help you rule." She paused to consider. "The three of us would make quite a team. You to lead the army. No one could stand against an Asgardian army with you at the head. Myself to rule the people, and Loki to deal with foreign matters."

Thor took a moment to consider. "Do you imagine he would ever agree to it?"

She bit her lip. "Not at this juncture I'm afraid. Anything less than unquestioned King would strike him as an insult. But in time, perhaps."

She turned at her door, pressing up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you brother." With that she disappeared into her rooms.

Thor attempted to find solace in his room, but found himself pacing on the balcony. There had to be an answer he wasn't seeing. He couldn't just hold Deara hostage indefinitely. If nothing else her people would come for her, and she would return for Loki, and he'd either be conquered again or constantly waging battle against a people that his ancestors had already wronged once. People that, if she was to be believed, were his people at the heart of it.

He wished he had his brother's talent for looking at things from different perspectives, or his father's wisdom, or his mother's kind words.

He'd never felt so alone.

So he went to the one person he could speak to. He went reluctantly, knowing that he couldn't truly trust him, but at the very least he could talk.

"What an honor," Loki snapped when he saw him. "Deara is well, so what is the purpose of your visit?"

"She will not remain well," Thor said. "She has need of you."

"And you'll bring her to me when the time comes, as if she were a leashed puppy you're feeding. Does it ingratiate you to have such power over her?"

"No, it does not," Thor said. "I do not wish to see her in pain." He paced. "I seek a solution."

"Do not hurt yourself," he suggested with a grin. "You expect me to find an answer for you?"

"An answer that could benefit us both. Our people. Your wife, who you claim to love."

"I wondered how long it would take you to use that against me."

'I want what's best for her, just as you do. I had hoped you would want it more deeply than I." He stopped to look at the man. "She said to me once, that if I could find a way for you to trust me, then I could trust you. I would like very much to trust you. Is there no way I could?"

Loki shook his head. "There is one thing."

Thor perked up immediately. "Name it."

"Return what has been lost to us. Make my wife whole again. Heal our family."

"How?"

"Give me back my daughter."

Thor sighed heavily. "No one can bring back the dead. It is impossible."

"Then you have your answer."

"There must be something-"

"There is nothing else!" Loki roared. "You took my first born from me. Until that debt is repaid-" He paused to grin. "Or perhaps that is the way." He rounded on Thor, stepping close even as he retreated. "Fetch your Jane. Declare your love, have a child with her and hand to us knowing you will never again see it again. Watch her heart break, better feel it yourself-"

"I would never do such a thing to a woman I love!" Thor declared.

"No, only the women I love," Loki said. "Get out of my sight."

He paused for a moment, but reading his brother's face he knew it would do no good for him to stay. Still the wheels in his head turned.


	15. Chapter 15

Some warning for a non-explicit potential assault warning. Don't want to give too much away.

Deara sat in the garden, watching Sif run through her exercises despite the book propped open in her lap. She shook her head as she completed another pass.

"Say it as much as you like, Sif," she sighed. "No amount of practice could leave me capable of the things you do."

"You could," she objected as Deara continued to shake her head.

They were interrupted by the rattle of armor and looked up to find two guardsmen hurrying toward them. "Lady Sif, we have been searching for you," the larger of the two said. "My Lord Prince asks for your help in the throne room."

Sif nodded. "Tell him I shall be there as soon as I return the Lady Deara to her room."

"He has been waiting rather a long while," one said. "We could guard her if you like. There's no reason to displace her."

Sif looked at Deara who shrugged agreeably and picked up her book.

Focusing on the pages before her she didn't pay much attention as the smallest guard took point in front of them and the tallest disappeared down the path. She had no idea anything was amiss until a shadow behind her blocked the words on the page.

She turned with a smile on her face to find the taller of the guards glaring down at her. "May I help you?"

"Oh yes," he said. "I think you will you little bitch."

"I beg your pardon?"

His hand wrapped around her throat and brought her to her feet. "You think you can just walk in here and take over the place?"

"And find a home for my people," she said, shoving his hand away. "I stood protection for the Asgardians as well. If you doubt that you may ask Heimdall. Thor already has. He stood as protection for these people as well. He was allowed to keep his position, to watch everything that happened."

He backhanded her, leaving her to fall in the dust.

She looked up at him through her hair. "You are making a mistake. Thor will not thank you

-'

He kicked her. She turned her head and spit blood into the dirt as a second shadow joined the first. "When will I learn to take my own advice?" she murmured as the smaller one grabbed the back of her robes and hauled her to her feet.

"I think it's time we showed you what Sheerdan women are for," the taller murmured, reaching for her.

Her arm shot out and blocked him. When he reached again she used the weight behind her to spin him, pulling his arm up at a painful angle. He growled and punched her in the eye. Not expecting him to go for her eye she hadn't even raised her arms to block. Her head snapped back and she uttered a small cry. The guard holding her dropped her into the dirt again. He kicked her in the side for good measure, rolling her over. She continued to roll, putting the bushes at her back and rushing to her feet.

It took almost ten minutes for Sif to stumble across Thor in the hall. "There you are!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. "Where have you been?"

Thor looked at her blankly. "I was in my mother's rooms, looking for a book." Sif blinked at the response. "There was a story she used to tell us," he said. "About a girl whose sister died, and she went to Hel and asked that she return the girl to life. She paid for it-"

"Out of the own years of her life," Sif said. "I remember it. They died on the same day half the age the living girl would have reached." Sif shook her head. "All right. But why did you ask me to meet you in the great hall?"

Thor shook his head. "I didn't ask you to meet me."

"Yes, you did. Gregor and his companion just came to find me in the gardens with Deara."

"I have not seen Gregor this day," Thor said. "I did not send anyone to fetch you."

"Then why-" She stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening. "Deara," she whispered, turning to run down the hall at full speed. Thor barely paused before following.

Overall considering she had only a few lessons she thought she was doing Sif proud. She may have a split lip, a black eye, some bruised ribs, and several handfuls of hair lost but they had yet to truly lay hands on her.

Although she didn't know how much longer she could hold them off. They were larger, in armor, and there were two of them. Also with her gown torn she was slightly distracted trying to keep herself covered. She knew it should be the last thing to worry about but she didn't want these men to get a moment of satisfaction.

Finally one got hold of her arms and they took a moment to catch their breaths. The taller grinned, stepping toward her. "You're going to pay for my bruises, bitch. You should have just cooperated."

"I may as well pay the full price then," she said, striking out with her foot and connecting with his groin. He groaned, falling back while she twisted in the other man's grip. Apparently he wasn't shaken enough for her to break free because he hauled her closer as the other regained his feet. He stepped close and leaned down so he was nose to nose with her. "You're going to pay even more for that." He released her and stepped back a bit. "On your knees." When she didn't comply the man behind her kicked her knees out from under her so she fell forward, getting a front row seat as the man began opening his pants. "Time for you to kiss it better."

"What are you doing?!"

A strangled cry escaped Deara at the sound of Thor's voice behind them. Tears leaked down her face as the man behind her dropped her hands and the man in front of her spun. She caught sight of Sif and Thor standing before them.

She shoved her dress back into place and covered her face as moisture leaked from her eyes.

She heard the sound of fabric and Thor said, "Cover her."

She looked up as Sif wrapped Thor's cloak around her shoulders and secured it so she remained covered. "Thank you," she whispered to the woman, putting her hand over Sif's.

Thor rushed forward, grabbing the taller man by the throat and shoving him up against a marble statue. "What do you think you do here?"

"Just teaching her her place," he said. "You should see her sitting at her leisure sunning as if she was-" He stopped and grunted when Thor pulled him forward and shoved him back hard enough to crack the statue. "She has to pay for taking us over. She should be punished."

"You think she has not been punished enough?" Thor asked. "Lost her child, separated from her family, her people, her husband. Even if that were so it is not your place to pronounce judgment and this is certainly not the way we handle things." He threw the man toward the guards that had followed them, doing the same with the other one. "Take them to the dungeons. I will deal with them later."

He turned toward Deara as the men disappeared down the path. He offered her a hand. "My Lady, I am so sorry."

She shied away from the offered hand and Thor gave Sif a desperate look. The female warrior leaned forward to wrap her arms around Deara and guide her up off of her knees. "Come, let us go back to your rooms. We'll get you in a proper dress and you'll feel better." She motioned for Thor to stay as she led the woman back to her rooms, his rage-filled scream following them.

The walk to her rooms was short but her trembling steadily increased until Sif was afraid she'd have to carry the woman. She sighed with relief when she got her into one of the chairs at the breakfast table.

"It's all right now, Deara. You're in your rooms now."

Even her eyes trembled as she looked to Sif. "I'll never be safe here. I was a fool to forget."

"Don't speak so," Sif tried to sooth. "Come, what shall we put on? That jade dress you like so well?"

She shook her head, wrapping Thor's cloak more closely around herself. "It shows too much skin."

"Right, well, something else then. You look better in your Sheerdan blue anyway."

She found a covering gown and coaxed her into it before sitting her back down. "I'm going to go talk to Thor, all right? I won't be long."

She turned huge watery eyes to her, then looked down and nodded. "As you must."

"I won't be long," she assured her, running a hand through her hair before walking to the door.

Thor was sitting on the bench, looking every inch a lost little boy. "How is she?"

"Shaken, as you would expect. She is not well, Thor. We must do something."

"She needs to go back to her people," Thor sighed.

"You know there's only one way she's going to leave."

"I cannot just let Loki walk out of this place."

"I'm not certain we've been left a choice," Sif said. "She's a mess, Thor. You should feel the…despair rolling off of her. Loki will be livid. He can probably sense it already." She leaned forward. "You've seen him in a temper. A true temper. The strongest magic could not contain him. He will pull the palace down around our ears."

"And so?"

"Better he rage elsewhere," Sif suggested. "Better Deara be safe and settled with her family."

Thor picked at the clasp that had held his cloak. "Go back to her. I'll make arrangements."

Thor was surprised to find Loki pacing in his cell. He'd expected him to be a maelstrom of angry magic. It perhaps wasn't as comforting as he expected. Loki was at his most dangerous when he was quiet.

"What happened?"

"She is well."

"I didn't ask that. What happened?"

"Some men came into the garden. They bloodied her lip and blackened her eye. She held them off bravely. You would be proud."

"Nothing more?"

"You have my word. Nothing more."

"And what now?"

"She is…distraught."

"Yes. I can feel that," he snapped.

He stepped close to the golden screen that separated them. "Take her home, brother. Let her heal with her people. Treat her well. And leave us in peace."

"I make you no promises," Loki said.

Thor sighed. "I ask you only to care for her. And listen to her. If she does not wish to come against us heed her advice. That is what I ask."

"You have faith in her."

"I do. And I have hope that in time you will find a reason for me to find faith with you again. I hope it is not misplaced." The screen fell between them. "Come."

Sif was sitting in front of her, holding her hands and whispering comforting words.

When they entered Deara gave a strangled cry and rushed into Loki's arms, burying her face in his neck and weeping wretchedly as he pulled her close, running his hands through her hair, whispering reassurances into her ear.

He spent long moments like that, rocking her and whispering in her ear. Finally he lifted her chin so she could meet his eyes. "Come my dear. Let us go home."

"Truly?" She clutched at his hands. "To my family? To my chicks?"

"So I've been told." He nodded to Thor.

Her eyes shone as she looked at him. "Both of us?" Thor nodded. She left the circle of Loki's arms to run to the hulking man, hugging him around the neck. "Thank you brother!"

Thor laughed, not sure what to do with the bubbling woman. He didn't want to scare her certainly, but he wanted to show his pleasure in her happiness.

He settled for a warm hug. "The bridge is ready. You can go back to your people right now."

Loki and Deara landed in the marble hall with an easy stride. As the blinding light closed behind them Deara straightened her back, lifted her chin, leveled her shoulders and began wiping the excess moisture from her eyes and setting her hair into place.

"You weren't kidding," she told her husband. "He is gullible. He desperately needs a keeper."

He turned to put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"Oh come now. They split my lip and blackened my eye. You think a Sheerdan queen is so easily decimated?" She laughed musically. "You were touching my mind. You could feel I wasn't so upset."

Loki healed the injuries with a touch of cool fingers, lingering over her lips. "You were doing an impressive performance."

"Seems the wife of the mighty Loki should be capable of such things. I'm just sorry it took so long. Honestly, Draffor has been whispering the most obscene things to them for weeks now. You think you can count on Asgardian men for one thing." She shook her head.

"Please tell me you were never truly in danger."

"Never," she soothed. "Draffor was a few bushes away, sword in hand. I had only to call him."

"Supposed they had gagged you?"

"He could see us well enough. Don't worry so over your wife. She has a good head on her shoulders."

They looked up at the sound of boots on the polished floor. Soldiers rounded the corner and stopped broke into grins at the sight of their queen.

"She's returned at last," one called over his shoulder.

That was all it took for two small streaks of gold and silk to cross the floor, slippers whispering on marble. "My chicks!" Deara cried, opening her arms to pull her sisters close.

"We started to think you'd never return!" one moaned.

"It took so long!"

"We were going to come for you."

"We should have stayed and fought."

"Nonsense," Deara said. "You followed my orders, as you should. It was most important you were safe, first and foremost."

"It's true about the baby then?" one asked.

Deara heaved a heavy sigh and nodded, but waved away the girls' sudden sniffles. "There will be others," she assured them, although Loki could feel the dragging sadness that covered her brave words. "Come, I want to hear everything that's happened since you left."


	16. Chapter 16

Time for Thor to be a good little boy and make it all better.

Thor moved quickly through the halls to a room that had become all too familiar of late. "Are you well, my Lord Prince?" Eir asked him as she stepped up to the healing table.

"I am. I am come for a different cause. I wished to see the child now."

She paused. "Are you certain?"

"Is it well?"

"The body has been preserved. I had hoped you would leave it in peace."

"I wish to see it," he said.

She disappeared and returned with a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. "You're certain?" she sighed as Thor offered his arms.

"I am."

She pulled back the blanket and placed the baby in his arms,

She had her mother's golden curls perfectly framing her unnaturally pale face. She was adorable, perfect if not for the unnatural stillness.

Thor turned toward the door and Eir squawked. "Where are you going?"

"I have something to do."

"You cannot let her parents see her," Eir said.

"I'm not. It's something else. She will….remain unchanged if I leave the room?"

Eir nodded. "The spell travels with her. But Thor-"

"Trust me," he said, causing her to sigh and nod. "Thank you Eir."

"You're certain about this?" Heimdallr asked doubtfully.

"Just do it," Thor said, clutching the bundle close.

"Hel is not a welcoming hostess to the living."

"I am aware," Thor said. "I must."

He shook his head as he aimed the device and sent his Prince to the last world any living being wanted to be a part of.

He was confronted immediately by high marble gates. He stepped forward and knocked, stepping back as the gates opened toward him.

A woman in long white robes stepped forward, her creamy white right arm contrasting with the dark burnt remains of her left as she crossed them to scowl at him, which was a disconcerting given the shriveled skin clinging to the left side of her face. "It is not your time yet, Thor Odinson."

"I've come to make a deal."

She rolled her eyes, also disconcerting when the gap in the left eyelid allowed him to see her unburnt pupil roll. "Everyone wants to make deals. I do not care if you're the leader of all Asgard. Your coin has no currency here."

"I don't come for myself," he objected. He followed as she turned and strode into the grand halls. "Once a girl's twin died and you granted her life again. You care for girls."

She shook her head. "The one time I make a deal…how many times would the next generation come to me seeking favors?"

He shook his head and held up the bundle. "She didn't get a chance to live. She barely even drew breath. She deserves life. Her parents deserve to see her grow." The woman paused. "I'll give up all the years I have left," Thor said. "Just allow me enough time to place her in her parent's arms."

She shook her head. "You are no child. The price for you would be higher than years of life. Something more precious."

"What else would I have to offer?" He paused for a moment. "I could…make you queen of Asgard."

She scoffed. "Marry you? Don't flatter yourself. And suggesting marriage to me would be a larger sacrifice than your life may not be the best way to propose marriage to a woman."

He wet his lips. "There must be something else."

She paused to look at him. "What is she to you?"

"She is my niece."

"There is no blood between you."

"Her father is as my brother. And I love her mother dearly as any sister." He clutched her close. "It is my fault she is dead. I wish to pay my debt. I wish to stand again in my brother's esteem. And by doing so I wish to make a better Asgard."

She turned to look at him again. "Is there anything you want as much as you want this child alive?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"You lie." She turned away from him.

His mind scrambled blindly, then settled in a blinding flash. "Jane." He let the name slip past his lips. He hadn't allowed himself even to think it since his return to Asgard.

"Your love," she said. "You would have her."

"I may…wish more for her but this child is more important."

"Then you would have to sacrifice your love. You would have to grieve as her parents have."

"I will not see Jane die for the child. She has short mortal years at any rate."

Hel turned back to him. "Is she at fault for the child's death?"

"Not in any stretch of the imagination," he said.

"Then why should she sacrifice for it? No, the sacrifice should be yours."

"Then what is the sacrifice?"

"Your love. I want you to spend the rest of your life mourning her. You shall never see her again, never touch her again. And spend the rest of your long years remembering it."

"I swore to her I would return. She would grieve me."

She nodded. "I can wipe you from her mind. Make you no more than an unfamiliar face."

"Her friends would think her mad."

"Them as well," she answered with a swipe of her gnarled hand. "Easy enough. Consider carefully," she advised when he opened his mouth to speak. "I will not be tricked in this. If you go to her and try to make her fall in love with you I will reclaim the child. She will return to my realm in a moment."

He nodded. "That would be your right." He looked down at the tiny face, imagined it smiling, growing, the small perfect hands reaching toward him. And with that he would buy the good of Asgard.

For a true King there was no question.

"I accept your price."

"It begins this moment," she warned. "You will not say goodbye to her. You may watch her if you like but you may never again speak to her."

"I understand."

"Very well." She held out her hand. "I'll take a blood oath."

He took a knife and cut his palm, carefully juggling the bundle. Hel took the knife and dug deep into the burnt remains of her hand, pressing to force the sluggish sludge to come forth. He didn't hesitate before taking it, feeling the hardened flesh press against his smooth skin. He suppressed a shutter as he felt her dark blood mix with his.

He made sure she pulled back first. "Very well. Give me the child."

"We've had a spell on the body to preserve it," he warned as she took the bundle. "I hope it does not impede your work."

"It will not," she said. "You remain here," she ordered as she turned down a hallway. "I must go to the nursery and find the proper one."

"You will be certain?" he asked.

"I will. No other can occupy this shell." A waif drifted toward him. "If you need anything my servants will attend you."

Thor felt that it took an eternity, drifting between a certainty that she was toying with him because surely it was a simple matter for her, and then considering it may take a while for something so rare.

At last she returned, bundle in hand and a smile on her face. "Here is your prize, Thor Odinson," she said, pressing her into his arms.

She looked up at him with large eyes framed with golden lashes. He nearly choked in surprise when he met them. Her eyes could be described as brown, and in less direct light they may appear that, but with light streaming in the window he could only categorize the color as red. It hadn't occurred to him that she may inherit any of her father's original parentage. And while they were a far cry from a frost giant's eyes they also certainly wouldn't be at home among her Sheerdan relatives and she lacked Loki's striking green eyes that came to Thor's mind. He had to pull back the blanket a bit more to check that the blue hue her skin had held was a result of death. She looked pink as any of the few infants he'd seen, and she reached up with her tiny hand to catch at his blond hair, cooing at him.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I owe you a debt."

"Keep your word. And do not make a habit of this. I will not treat with you again. And don't tell those you don't have to."

"I agree." He turned, calling, "Heimdallr!"


	17. Chapter 17

Deara woke with a start, confused for a moment by the unfamiliar walls. Loki was awake in a moment behind her, hand on her shoulder. "Darling?" He pulled her close. "You were dreaming of the attack?"

She opened her mouth, then turned toward the door. "No. I dreamt of our child."

He shook his head, rubbing her arm. "We dream our deepest wishes," he said, trying to guide her back into his arms. "Our child is gone. You must accept that and let go."

She shook her head and looked toward the door. "I can feel her."

He turned her face toward him. "It's a trick of your mind. A remnant of the dream."

"No, I can FEEL her," she said, taking Loki's hand. For a disoriented moment he felt her bonds. Her bond to him glowing, the bonds to her sisters thick ropes, and the bond that had been broken and painful was pulsing.

He shook his head when she released him and stood, moving toward the door.

He quickly struggled into pants as she drifted further from him and hurried to wrapped a robe around her shoulders. "Deara, it isn't real. It's a phantom. When a warrior looses a limb he can still feel it. The dream strengthened it but the child is gone." He pulled her into a hug. "We will overcome this."

He jumped when a knock sounded at the door. He looked down at Deara but her eyes were fixed on the door. "Who is it?" he called.

"It's Thor. Open the door, brother."

Loki sighed, pulling a hand through his mussed hair. "This is brutish even for you," he growled. "The first moment I have alone with my wife and you come barreling in."

The moment the door was open he did just that, rushing into the room. Guards hurried in behind him, hands raised but obviously uncertain how to contain the God holding something so precious.

Before Loki could draw a breath Deara ran to him, hands reaching for the bundle of blankets. "What's this?" Loki cried. "No, Deara, you'll bond-"

"She's alive," she whispered, taking the blankets carefully into her arms.

Loki threw Thor a deadly look as he rushed to her side. "This is cruel, Thor!" he shouted, prepared to wrestle the child's body from his wife's arms.

He stopped when he met open eyes and saw a chubby arm wave toward him. He rounded on Thor. "What is this? You think to give us a replacement?"

"It's not a replacement. This is her. This is our Frigga," Deara said, beaming up at him, tears tracking down her face.

"You're imagining it," Loki said, looking up at Thor. "Who did you steal a child from?"

"I tell you true, brother. This is your child."

"That isn't possible!" Loki said. "How could it possibly be?"

"I went to Hel," Thor said.

Deara looked up at him sharply. "What is the price?"

"Don't fear," Thor said. "I've paid it."

She glanced at Loki, then back. "Your life?" Loki's eyes widened as they snapped to his brother.

"No," Thor assured her. "Not my life. You need not fear."

"I must know," Deara said.

Thor shook his head. "This is a day of joy."

"It will not stop troubling me," she said. "Please tell me."

He sighed. "My love. I am never again to see Jane. She will not remember me, she will not be pained."

Deara's eyes shimmered. "Oh Thor," she sighted.

Thor stepped forward, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Joyous day," he ordered, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder and running a finger down the baby's cheek. "I'll leave you to get aquatinted. We can talk later."

Loki turned to the child, shock painted on his face as he met her eyes. Thor withdrew but the moment before the door closed Deara called out to him. He leaned back into the room and she said, "Thank you. It's not enough by half but with a full heart, thank you."

He nodded and shut the door firmly behind himself.


	18. Chapter 18

He returned shortly before lunch the next day. The entrance was much less tense, the guards informing him that Deara had given him leave to come and go as he pleased. They led him to their room, allowing him to knock and letting himself in when she called. Deara met him with a brilliant grin, sitting on the arm of the only chair in the room, arm draped around Loki who sat eyes focused on the baby in his lap.

"It is going well, I presume?" Thor asked, an infectious smile finding its way to his face.

Deara stood and came to hug him. "It appears she has the Sheerdan talents." She chuckled. "She's bonded to him."

Thor's eyebrow rose. "What is that like?"

"It's…different," Loki murmered, eyes rooted on the newborn.

Deara chuckled. "I've been holding him rather loosely. Frigga does not have that control, nor inclination it would seem."

"Could I interrupt you for a few moments? I have something I wanted to show you." He looked to Deara. "I understand if you are reluctant, I can come back later."

Panic flashed through Deara's eyes for a moment, but he watched her take a deep breath. "Well I suppose we can leave her for a moment."

Loki followed rather in a daze, having to be tugged from the gently by Deara. "I can still feel her," he murmured as she handed the child off to one of her sisters, then led him through the hall.

"Isn't it lovely?" Deara asked as she giggled at him. He nodded stiffly as Thor led them to the open hall.

"Where are we going?" Deara asked.

"Just somewhere Heimdall can pick us up," Thor answered.

She gave him a curious look. "We won't be long will we?"

"I don't believe so, but that is at your discretion," he assured her. "Come, I am anxious for you to see this. Heimdall," he called.

Guards stepped forward but Deara waved them off. "We will return shortly," she said as the light bloomed around them.

They flew, landing on a rocky outcropping above a lush forest. Deara's eyes roved over it, then looked at Thor. "Should I know this place?"

"No," he said. "To my knowledge you've never been here."

"Where is this?"

"I hope to make it Sheerdan," Thor said. Deara spun with wide eyes. "There was a people here, called the Fressert. They were chased off by another people that wanted a metal they mined. They did so, and when the mineral was exhausted they left."

"The Fressert don't want it back?" Deara asked.

"They have settled elsewhere and are happy there." Thor spread his arms. "This could be your home. Asgard would help you build here, you can make the dwellings as you would like. Of course Odenheim would be open to you in the intern. And I have another proposition I believe would please you."

"What more could you offer?" Deara asked.

He looked to his brother. "The throne you so want. You spoke truly, Deara, when you said I myself would not make the best King, not even with your help. We need cunning and suspicion behind us." He put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "The three of us together could rule as no one ever has. I would call us all coregents. In the end I would stand as King of Odenheim, and you King and Queen of Sheerdan. Together we could rule Asgard. Deara, you could help create laws for the people, settle personal matters. I could rule the army, lead attacks, and Loki could oversee it all, help mediate and treat with other peoples."

Deara looked at Loki with wide eyes. "Combine Thor's army with ours, with the potential of my power with them, and your wicked strategy…" She shook her head. "No one would dare stand against us." She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "Our daughter would never have to fear a moment of her life."

"There would not be a safer creature in any realm," Thor promised.

Loki looked down at Deara. "You approve of this arrangement?"

"Wish all my heart," she sighed.

He turned to Thor. "Very well. Details must be discussed, but…I find it will be my pleasure to stand beside you." He clasped Thor's shoulder. "Thank you brother. For my daughter, for my kingdom."

That's the official end, but I have a few random pieces as epilogue so stay tuned.


	19. Epilogue 1

Deara bent forward to help Thor pile the papers they'd been scribbling on, careful not to dislodge Frigga's sleeping curls where they lay across her bust.

"Thank you for helping me settle this," Thor said. "I really do appreciate it."

"My pleasure," she said with a smile. "You know I love this sort of thing."

"Should I read anything into the fact that Loki did not accompany you? I haven't seen him lately."

"No, no. He's busy with something. Some people are squabbling."

"Anything I should be helping with?"

She shook her head. "He doesn't need assistance yet." She glanced down at the girl and whispered, "I think he wants to do it himself."

Thor smiled at her. "Does he know you're spying on him?"

She shrugged with a smile. "If he doesn't he should. He has his little birdies among my councilors."

"Mistrust is unhealthy," Thor said as he cast her a look.

"He trusts me," she asserted. "And I him. It's just nice to have that trust validated. I have nothing to keep secret from him."

He smiled and shook his head. "Sounds complicated."

"It is that," she agreed, rising and shifting Frigga on her hip.

"She's so big," Thor said, rubbing the girl's back as her hand closed on Deara's ringlets. "You need to bring her more often just so I can see her."

"I will make the attempt," she agreed, kissing the top of her head.

"She still hasn't said a word?"

"It's not unusual. Sheerdan children speak later, but they have large vocabularies by the time they start."

"I'm just anxious to hear her call me Uncle Thor once."

"Not half as much as Loki is to hear her call him Papa."

Thor couldn't resist the urge to stroke her curls as her red eyes opened to blink sleepily up at him. "It's hard to believe those eyes ever spooked me," he commented.

"They're certainly expressive," she said, turning to the door when the clang of armor announced the presence of a guard.

"Forgive me," he said with a bow.

"Not at all," Deara said kindly. "We were on our way out."

"You have news?" Thor asked.

"The AllFather has awakened," he said.

Deara stopped dead, looking at Thor with wide eyes.

Thor grinned. "At last," he sighed.

Deara chewed her lip. "Is this likely to change things?"

"What?" Thor asked, blinking as if she had just asked if the sky was still blue.

"Our arrangement. Is he likely to object?"

"No," Thor said. "I'm certain not. He wanted me to take the throne. I have taken it, and when he sees how his country fairs he will be well pleased with you."

"And my husband?"

"That is more difficult to say." Thor shrugged. "If need be they will seldom have to see one another. We will manage."

"Well," she said, hiking the baby up on her hip, "tell us how that goes. Stop by and see us when you're finished."

"No," Thor said, "you have to come say hello."

"Oh, no Thor, I really don't think that would be appropriate. He's just woken up and he doesn't even know me."

"He can hear the entire time," Thor said. "I've told him all about you."

She froze. "Oh dear."

"No, Deara, he'll love you, just like everyone else. Come with me. And I'm sure he's dying to meet his granddaughter. Please."

She looked into his pleading blue eyes, then down at the girl in her arms. "I'll go," she relented. "But I will wait outside the room and you can ask him if he wants to see us."

"Excellent," Thor said, sweeping her into a hug, then catching her hand to drag her at breakneck speed down the hall.

She stayed outside the door as Thor entered, pacing before the guard and humming to the girl whose eyes had fallen placidly closed against her mother's bust.

It only took a few minutes for Thor to return to the door, motioning her in. When she hesitated he put a hand on her arm. "He can't wait to meet you," he whispered to her, drawing her forward.

Her back straightened as she stepped into the AllFather's sight, her chin tilting up and back. She stopped before his bed and sunk into a deep curtsy, her back so straight her child barely even stirred.

He inclined his head. "It is good to finally see the woman Loki has found suitable."

"Not an easy task," she agreed with a smile.

The child stirred then, opening her large eyes and blinking at him. "And this is the child Frigga?"

She nodded, stepping forward as the girl met his eye. "Loki insisted. I would have liked to ask your permission but circumstances did not allow."

"The eyes are a bit disconcerting," he commented.  
"You'll grow accustomed to them," Thor promised.

Odin offered his hand to the girl. "Greetings, my dear."

"Apologies," Deara said quickly. "She isn't speaking yet. It isn't unu-"

She stopped, her mouth hanging open in an uncharacteristic expression when Frigga leaned forward and reached toward his hand. "Grandpapa," she said easily, smiling at him.

Odin froze, and the girl raised both arms toward him, leaning out of her mother's grasp. Slowly Odin reached out and placed his hands under her arms, lifting her into his lap. "Her first word?" he asked Deara as she snuggled under his chin, wrapping her arms around him clinging on. Deara nodded and Odin slowly wrapped her in his arms, eyes closed and a rare look of rapture on his face.

Thor was startled when he saw Frigga's eyes open and look up at her mother. It was hard, her eyes being such an unusual color, but he could have sworn that the twinkle in those red orbs belonging to a girl with only a few months to her name was the same he'd seen in Loki's eyes as he planned some bit of mischief.


End file.
